Blind Faith
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Born Under a Bad Sign – Sam’s worst nightmare has come true, can he still go on? Dean’s life may depend on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Born Under a Bad Sign – Sam's worst nightmare has come true, can he still go on? Dean's life may depend on it.

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after Born Under a Bad Sign and will refer to other episodes from Season 2**_. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story_**. This is picking up right after Dean and Sam left Bobby's house. I couldn't help but wonder, what exactly had happened during that week and how the boys would deal with the reality that now they may be even more alone. More hunters on their trail, the FBI and of course the demon; who can they turn to now? This probably won't be a long story, but just felt I had to answer some of those burning questions…hope you all enjoy!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 1 – Aftermath**

Dean knew that they needed to stop soon. His shoulder was on fire and he was exhausted. Over a week of hunting for Sam combined with his injuries were wearing him down. He looked at his brother who other than a brief conversation had remained unusually quiet and withdrawn.

They had been on the road for over 10 hours, heading south west away from Bobby and away from the scene of Steve Wendell's murder. Dean knew that he had to get as much distance between them and that event to protect Sam. He knew that Sam was exhausted as well, but this time the wounds weren't something that Dean could easily see. Sam had been shaken to the core by the possession and Dean knew that his brother wouldn't let it go easily.

He had meant what he said to Sam. He would do everything in his power to save Sam, there was no other option. Dean had known from the start that Sam was not to blame for what happened. He knew his brother and he knew that Sam was not evil. No one would ever convince him that Sam would turn evil. Sam never understood Dean's blind faith in his father and Dean was sure that he didn't understand his blind faith in Sam's ability to avoid whatever the demon had planned for him.

Dean saw a sign for a hotel coming up and decided to call it a night. "Sammy?"

No response. "Sammy, heh man…you need to snap out of it. I'm going to pull in for the night…maybe stay a few days until we get back on our feet. Then we'll figure this out…ok?"

Sam just sat in the car and continued to stare straight ahead. He heard his brother, knew that Dean had saved him this time, but he also knew that Dean would never be able to kill him. That had been made clear over the past couple of days. As much as Sam hated to admit it…Dean's promise to kill him had been the only thing keeping him sane.

Sam jerked as he felt the car door open and looked up to see Dean swaying on his feet. "Come on Dude, time to head inside." Sam moved quickly as he watched Dean sway again, his eyes glazed with what Sam suspected was a fever.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he quickly caught his brother on his way to the pavement. Without thinking, Sam picked Dean up and quickly made his way to the room that was on the key. He gently placed Dean on the bed and felt his brother's forehead as he watched the pain flicker across his brother's face.

"Dean, you're running a fever. Hold on while I get the first aid kit." Sam moved quickly to gather their stuff from the Impala as he made his way back to his brother. He quickly removed the make shift bandage and sighed at the infection he saw. "I'm so sorry Dean."

Sam said as tears gathered in his eyes. He was responsible for this.

Sam shook his head and retrieved the supplies he would need to fix Dean's shoulder. A short time later, he had tucked Dean into bed after waking him briefly to give him an antibiotic and pain killer from their supplies. Dean hadn't said a word, just nodded and fell immediately back to sleep.

Sam sat on the other bed and once again began to stare into the distance. He had Dean's gun on the nightstand and had salted the windows and doors, yet he still didn't feel safe. He would stand guard over Dean, he owed him that much. But as Sam sat there in the early evening hours, his mind once again began to work on the problem. Should he continue or just end it now before it was too late.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he realized how unfair he had been to Dean. He of all people should have known what it felt like to try to kill someone you love…he hadn't been able to kill his own father. And yet, he had expected Dean to do what he could not…it wasn't fair and Sam would never ask Dean to do that again. No he had to figure out a way to live with this or to end it. In the end it was his problem to solve.

Dean moaned in his sleep and began to toss on the bed. "No, Sammy, I'll save you. Please…can't…..can't do this….rather die…."

Sam moved over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, removing the washcloth he had placed on Dean's forehead earlier, he rinsed it and began to wipe the sweat from Dean's face. "Shhh…Dean, it's ok. I'm here." Sam jumped when he felt Dean clamp onto his wrist.

"Don't leave me Sammy…promise…promise not to leave me!" Dean locked his gaze with Sam's begging his brother with his eyes as he moaned again from the pain in his shoulder.

Sam grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed. "I promise Dean, I won't leave you until you're better ok?"

Dean blinked and tried to look closer at Sam, but Sam quickly stood and moved to rinse the wash rag again. "Sammy…" Dean tried, knew that he had to reach Sam, but he was just so tired. In the end, he let the darkness take him away from the pain and away from Sam.

Sam placed the cool rag on Dean's forehead and went back to sit on his own bed. He looked at the gun lying on the table and pulled it towards him. Releasing the safety, he felt the cool comfort of the grip in his palm. He looked at Dean and swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. Then without thinking he put the safety back on and placed the gun back on the table.

As the hours passed, Sam's eyes finally closed and he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

One state over a dark presence was on the prowl. Finally, it found what it was looking for in a bar. The man sitting at the bar asked for another round to drown his sorrows, his despair was calling the monster to him. A moment later, the trembling hand holding the whiskey glass stilled as the man threw the burning liquid back into his throat. He stood and quickly left the bar, smiling at the sleek black mustang that belonged to him.

"I may not be able to possess the Winchesters, but I can certainly make their life a living hell on earth." The demon smiled as she roared away. Her spies would let her know where they had ended up and then she would get her revenge.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think…should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 2 – Choices**

Dean woke slowly, his fever had broken during the night, but he still felt exhausted. He automatically looked over at the other bed and smiled as he saw Sam sitting up in the bed, his head laying to the side and his mouth hanging open. "Some watch dog!" Dean laughed softly as he slowly rose from the bed.

The room spun for a moment, but he managed to get upright and head for the bathroom. As he finished, he looked in the mirror and shook his head. Sammy had really done a job on his face. Of course, Sam was now sporting a bruise on his cheek where Dean had clocked him after the demon left him.

Dean moved quietly back into the room and looked at Sam. He had almost lost him again. He wondered how many more times, he'd be able to yank his brother back from the brink. Sitting on the bed, he moved his shoulder and winced. It would be a few days before he would be able to move without pain. But it was worth it to have his brother sleeping a few feet from him. He answered his own question; he would do it as often as it took to keep his brother safe.

Sam groaned softly in his sleep, tears started to run down his face as his mind showed him another memory.

_Sam was walking down the street, not paying much attention as he headed to the local burger joint. Dean had offered to go, but Sam needed to get some fresh air. The truth was, he was having trouble dealing with the fact that he may not be able to avoid his dark destiny. Ever since Dean had told him his father's secret, he continued to question why his father had never told him. It all came back to the same thing; his father thought he was too weak to fight the evil that surrounded him. His father had groomed Dean to be his protector and his executioner should things go wrong. Sam hated that Dean was placed in this position and yet he was grateful that Dean had agreed to take on the role._

_As he rounded a corner, he turned as he felt something jab him in the back. A moment later the world went dark. The next image Sam remembered was a dark room with him tied down to a bed a foul tasting rag in his mouth. He couldn't see anything as his eyes were covered with a blind fold. But he knew that he wasn't alone. He struggled against the ropes holding him and turned his head as he heard a low chuckle. _

"_You're mine Sam Winchester and soon, you'll help me get even with that brother of yours."_

_Sam felt another sting and the burning of a drug as it entered his system. His eyes welled with tears as he cried out for the only one left who could help him. "Dean" Sam screamed into the gag as he lost consciousness._

Dean moved to sit beside his brother and reached over to wake him. "Sammy, wake up. It's just a dream."

Sam blinked rapidly and shook his head. His eyes moved wildly around the room until they landed on Dean's concerned gaze. "Dean? Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Sam ran a shaky hand down his face, amazed when his hands came away wet.

"So what were you dreaming about Sammy?" Dean asked casually.

Sam looked away. "Nothing Dean, I'm fine."

"Sure you are, you were possessed by a freakin' girl demon for over a week and you just came out fine…now cut the crap Sam. You need to let me know what's going on in that freaky head of yours. No more secrets." Dean sat back and watched as Sam struggled with his emotions.

"Dean, it's nothing ok…I'm just starting to remember some of what happened.." Sam looked away again as the eyes of Steve Wendell slammed into his mind. The eyes that had begged for life only to have that light extinguished with Sam's own hand. He swallowed and headed for the bathroom, suddenly feeling ill.

Dean watched and shook his head. Normally he would have left Sam alone to work his way through his emotions, but he was learning that part of the job of saving Sam, was saving Sam from himself. He only hoped he could convince Sam that he was worth saving. Moving slowly, Dean knocked on the door. "You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Sam washed his mouth out in the sink and quickly headed into the other room. He saw Dean sitting on his own bed with his arms crossed. His green eyes pinning Sam with the look that meant he wasn't going to back down.

Sam sighed and sat opposite Dean on his own bed. "Look Dean, it was nothing. I just remember waking up in a dark room…I was tied down…like….like Dad. Only I couldn't see because of the blind fold. They drugged me Dean…and I couldn't fight them." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But that's not the worst part."

Dean leaned forward. "What Sam?"

"I keep seeing Steve's face just before he died. God Dean, I killed a man, I hurt Jo and I almost killed you. I should have been able to stop it…but…but" Sam shook his head. The despair that he had been trying to hide from Dean almost drowning him as he dropped his head to his hands.

Dean watched for a moment and then rose to sit beside his brother. He didn't touch him, but rather clasped his hands between his legs and sighed softly. "Sam…I need you to listen to me ok?"

Sam nodded but refused to meet Dean's eyes. "What you went through was horrible. I can only imagine how hard it must be to not be able to control your body and to be made to watch. But let me ask you something."

Sam looked sideways at Dean as his brother continued to talk. "Do you think Dad was a bad man?"

"No Dean…he was a good man." Sam said quietly.

"Do you think that Dad was weak?" Dean continued.

Sam smiled softly. "I don't think I would ever use that term to describe Dad."

"Do you think that Dad deserved to be possessed by that demon?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No Dean, but this is different."

"Well, you tell me how it's different Sam. You are a good man, better than most. You definitely are not weak and if you think you deserved to be possessed, well then maybe you need to be talking to the men in the white suits, 'cause you don't deserve anything bad…no one does Sammy." Dean watched as Sam tried to grab onto the line he was throwing him.

"But Dean, the demon has plans for me, the others have turned into killers and now so have I…I can't fight my destiny Dean." Sam said making a fist.

"Sam, you have a choice to make. I can't make it for you. You either decide that you can fight and beat this demon at his own game or you can give up and let the bastard win. If you allow what happened make you doubt yourself, if you decide that you can't go on, that you want to end it now. Then the demon wins. But before you make your decision Sam, I just have one question to ask you."

Sam looked at Dean, his eyebrow raised as he wondered what Dean had up his sleeve. "What Dean?"

"Well, whatever made you think that the demon was telling you the whole truth…demon's lie all the time Sam, they play with your head. What if the demon wants you to think he has plans for you…wants you to give up because he's afraid that you just might be able to beat him? What if your destiny is to fight evil not join it?"

Dean stood and looked at the gun on the table and then at his brother. "I know my brother; I may not have faith in much, but this I do know. My brother is a fighter and he would use everything he had to fight this bastard and all the others like him. So you decide now Sammy…what's it going to be?"

Dean stood and grabbed his coat, grunting as he pulled it over his sore shoulder. "I'm going out to get us something to eat…I'll be back in about 20 minutes." And without another word Dean did the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. He left the room and waited for Sam to make his choice.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, so many reviews and so quickly...Thanks, I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. So here is the next chapter as a thanks for all of you who have followed my stories...you make me feel warm and fuzzy all over! (HUGS)


	3. Chapter 3 Meg Returns

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 3 – Meg Returns**

Sam sat and looked at the door that Dean had just closed behind him. For the first time, Sam began to re-think his assumptions from the past few months. He pulled the gun towards him and looked down at it wondering what would happen if he did decide to just end it now. There would be no more pain, Dean would be free to live his own life, but the one thing that would remain was the demon.

The demon would still be free to do this to others. Sam felt the despair replaced with a new resolve. Sure he was still scared and he really didn't share Dean's faith that he could defeat the evil that seemed to follow him. But he wouldn't give up without a fight. He gently placed the gun under the pillow on his bed and decided that he would take a shower while Dean got them something to eat. Suddenly, Sam realized that he probably had not eaten well for almost a week and he was starved.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean turned up the volume on the radio in his car as he hurried to get the food. He had told Sam 20 minutes, but he figured with luck, he could be back in less than that time. He just hoped that he hadn't made a big mistake. But in the end, he couldn't keep Sam from running away from him and he couldn't stop Sam from doing something more drastic. So he would just have to trust that Sam would come to the right decision.

Dean made it back to the hotel in 15 minutes, but decided to take his time getting into the room. As he reached inside the car to get the food, he felt a gun pushed into his spine. "Don't move."

Dean froze before replying softly. "Look man, I don't have much money. My wallet is in my coat pocket."

"Back up slowly, hands in the air."

Dean did as he was directed, waiting for an opportunity to turn the tables on his unknown assailant. "Want to tell me what this is all about?" Dean asked calmly.

"Just move forward and open the door…now!" The gruff voice ordered.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam had just come from the shower, and had gotten dressed when he felt that something wasn't quite right. Moving quietly to the window, he noticed that Dean was heading towards the door with another person directly behind him. He didn't like the way the person was acting. Moving swiftly, he went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower again. He then reached for the gun under his pillow and removing the safety moved to stand behind the door.

Sam tensed as he heard the key in the lock. A moment later he saw Dean moving into the room, his hands in the air as the tip of a gun appeared. Sam shoved hard against the door, knocking the gun from the unknown assailants hand as he pulled the door open quickly and grabbed for the arm that had been attached to the gun.

Sam yanked hard pulling the man into the room and watching him fall on the ground. "Don't move!" Sam ordered as he aimed his own gun at the man's head.

Dean turned and smiled at his brother. "I see you found a better use for the gun Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Well someone had to look out for your sorry ass."

The man on the floor rolled and stared up at the Winchesters, a sneer on his face as he chuckled. "Mind if I join in on this touching reunion?" Before either brother could react the man's eyes turned black and both Sam and Dean felt themselves thrown against the wall in the room.

"I bet you thought you'd never see me again…well, I'm not through with you two yet." The man moved over and kicked Dean in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Sam glared at the man. "What do you want Meg?"

"Did you miss me Sammy? I have to admit this body suit isn't as fine as yours, but Dennis does come with some redeeming qualities." Sam felt the fist hit him in the face and felt his head snap back, blood began to leak from his split lip as he spit it out and stared at the demon once more.

"You know Sammy, you and I had such fun together. I have to admit, it was fun having this gorgeous body all to myself. The showers were especially fun…remember Sammy?" The demon ran her hands along Sam's chest.

"Whatever, shouldn't you be checking in with Daddy? I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased with what you are doing." Sam said softly. He smiled as he saw a brief glimmer of fear pass through the demon's eyes.

"What will he do to you if he finds out you are out here spoiling his master plan, huh?" Sam continued, hoping that Dean would come to soon. He wasn't sure what the crazed demon had in mind, but he was sure that it wasn't good.

"My father is busy right now. But don't worry Sammy. I won't damage his boy toy too badly." Sam grunted as Dennis slammed his fists into his stomach. As Sam fell to his knees he noticed that his gun had slid under the corner of Dean's bed. If he could get to it, he could shoot the man and slow him down long enough for them to exorcise the demon.

Dennis kicked Sam hard in the side and smiled as he heard the sound of ribs cracking. "You see Sammy, I found that the best way to torture your big brother over there, is to hurt you. Kinda sucks for you…but hey, in the end you both will regret sending me back."

Sam groaned as Dennis pulled him up. He blocked the next couple of punches and even managed to land a few of his own, but in the end Sam felt himself starting to black out from the abuse his body was taking. As he lay on the floor breathing heavily, he watched as the demon moved to his brother. "You leave my brother alone you bitch!" Sam cried as he rose on unsteady feet.

The demon turned and laughed. "You really should know when to stay down Sammy.

Sam felt himself thrown against the door, his body crumpling to the floor. Sam rolled trying to protect his ribs from further abuse. Sam heard a groan from his brother and looked to see his brother coming around.

"Well look who has decided to join the party!" Dennis mocked Dean as he pulled him upright, yanking on Dean's sore shoulder. Sam watched as blood began to seep from Dean's wound.

"I see that Sam did a good job on that shoulder of yours Dean. Shall I tell you all the fun that I had during that week that I was with Sammy?"

"I'm going to kill you bitch" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Just have a seat Dean and I'll tell you." Dennis forced Dean down into the chair, holding Dean down by putting pressure on his wound. Dean gasped in pain, his eyes opening wider as he saw Sammy lying on the floor, curled into a ball and gasping in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Dean ground out.

"Oh this is only the beginning Dean. I'm going to beat that brother of yours until he begs me to take me back. Then maybe I'll let you go. Do you hear me Sammy? How about it, want me back inside you again?"

"Go to hell" Sam whispered, glaring at the demon

"Wrong answer Sammy…but first, I think I'll take your brother on a walk down memory lane…you know you didn't last as long as your old man Sammy. Just a couple of days on the drugs and you were begging me to take you over."

Sam blinked but slowly sat up, his body protesting the movement. "What difference does it make?"

"Not much, except to prove that point that your Dad knew the truth about you Sammy, you are weak."

Dean glared at the demon. "Shut your lying mouth…Sammy don't listen…argh!" Dean cried out as the demon dug into his shoulder wound.

"Did I ask for your opinion Dean…I swear, you Winchester's never learn. Now where was I…oh yes, memory lane. Of course, he told you about the hunter and your little girlfriend. But did he tell you about the hooker I found for him?"

Sam stopped moving and looked at the demon, a memory was trying to come to the surface but it wasn't quite clear. Shaking his head, he moved to the end of the bed and leaned against it as if he was too weak to stay up on his own. "So I had sex with a prostitute…I also drank and smoked. Which by the way, you know smoking can cause cancer…not very smart if you intended to keep me in peek condition."

The demon laughed. "Sam, who said you stopped there…you should have seen the look on her face when you slit her throat. It was priceless. Of course, you had a good time…I have to admit you are a wonderful lover."

Sam sucked in his breath as he saw the image of a young black haired girl laying underneath him, her life's blood pooling around her head as he placed the bloody knife in his belt. He blinked back tears as he realized that he had killed another innocent human.

"Sammy, she's lying…don't believe what she is saying…argh! You bitch!" Dean groaned.

Sam felt the gun in his hand and while the demon was concentrating on Dean, he pulled it quickly and aimed it at the demon. But before he could react, the demon had pulled Dean from the chair and was holding his brother like a human shield. A wicked looking knife was sliding across his brother's throat leaving a thin read line in its wake. "Drop the gun Sammy or your brother dies."

Sam shrugged. "He's dead already you bitch and so are you!" Sam pulled the trigger as the demon started to push Dean in the path of the bullet. Sam screamed as he saw his brother fall to the floor. "DEAN!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks again to the many reviews I've received on this story. I really love hearing what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4 Exorcism

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 4 – Exorcism**

_Sam shrugged. "He's dead already you bitch and so are you!" Sam pulled the trigger as the demon started to push Dean in the path of the bullet. Sam screamed as he saw his brother fall to the floor. "DEAN!"_

Sam watched in horror as Dean fell to the floor, bringing the Demon down with him. He groaned as he tried to get to his feet, but decided that crawling would work just as well. "Dean, hey" Sam said, his voice hitching in his throat.

"How about getting the heavy Dude off of me little brother?" Dean groaned, the pain in his shoulder making it hard for him to breathe much less stay conscious.

Sam rolled Dennis off his brother and felt for a pulse. The man was still alive, just unconscious. Sam noticed that the bullet had just grazed the man's skull. He sighed with relief; at least he wouldn't have to live with another death on his conscience.

"Are you ok Dean, can you move?" Sam groaned as his ribs complained.

"Yeah, sounds like I'm in better shape than you Sammy…what's wrong?" Dean could see the pain in Sam's bruised and bloody face.

"I'm fine Dean, help me get Dennis secured ok?" Sam stood on unsteady legs and moved to get the hand cuffs and rope from their weapons bag. He watched as Dean staggered to his feet and began to pull Dennis towards the door.

"You know we can't do this here, right Sam? We have to find some place quiet." Dean helped Sam secure the man and then helped him get the man to the back seat of the car. Dean just hoped the man would stay out long enough for them to find some place private.

After a few moments, the brothers had cleaned the room and were once again on their way into the night. Dean looked worriedly at Sam who once again had fallen quiet. "You know that demons lie right Sam?"

No response.

"Come on Sam, I need you with me on this…snap out of it." Dean watched as Sam swallowed and turned to gaze at him. He hated the look of despair and hopelessness that he saw in Sam's expressive eyes.

"Dean…I don't remember…God, what else did I do?" Sam turned and stared out the window, to tired and sore to think about it any more.

Dean drove until he found what he was looking for, an abandoned house on the outskirts of a town. No neighbors to hear the screams and the perfect place to get rid of one demented demon. "Ok Sam, you watch our friend back there while I check it out and get things ready."

Sam nodded and turned to look at the unconscious form of the man behind him. He still couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The image of the girl flashed in front of his eyes, followed by the face of Steve and Jo…so many people hurt and killed because of him. Sam jumped when the passenger door opened and Dean's face appeared. "Ok Sam, we need to get this over with. I'm tired of dealing with this sick puppy."

Sam got out of the car and helped Dean get the unconscious man into the house. Dean noticed the way Sam was holding his ribs and caught the pain filled gasps as they carried the man inside. After this, he would need to do a thorough exam, but for now he knew that Sam would hold up his end.

Dean had secured the man to the chair in the middle of the room, leaving the hand cuffs in place, but tying his chest and legs firmly to the chair. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened at Bobby's. Both boys jumped as they heard a soft groan from the man in front of them. "Sam get ready to start reading…I want this bitch gone!"

"You know Dean, this is really getting old. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't kill me and as you saw, I can come back and get you anytime I want." Dennis smiled and looked over at Sam.

"Sammy, after all the fun we had and you do this? I mean, what's a few dozen killings here and there? Oh, that's right…you don't remember do you…well let me help!" Dennis closed his eyes and began to mumble a strange language under his breath.

"Sammy start reading now!" Dean yelled, he didn't like the way things were going.

Sam glanced at the words on the page, but suddenly he couldn't see them, it was if the flood gate in his mind was released and he was filled with visions of killings. Sam grabbed his head and fell to his knees, screaming in agony as one person after another appeared in his mind. All of them pleading for him to stop and all of them staring at him as the lights in their eyes were extinguished.

Dean ran to Sam and decided that enough was enough. He grabbed the book and began to recite the exorcism. "You might be able to send me back…but I have already won…you're brother is a big time killer now Dean…he's one step closer to being my father's favorite soldier. And there is nothing you can do about it." Dennis screamed as Dean continued to read, ignoring the demon's ranting.

"The war has already begun you fools, my father has begun the gathering and has set those who would fight against him against each other…thanks to your brother, soon there will be no one left to fight." Dennis screamed again as Dean finished the ritual. He watched as the demon smoke disappeared, leaving behind the unconscious form of Dennis.

Dean moved forward and felt that Dennis had a strong pulse. Patting the man on the shoulder he remarked. "Well, Dude…you'll have a bit of a headache and probably wonder what the hell happened. But at least you don't have a girl inside you anymore!"

Dean quickly removed the restraints and made the man more comfortable. He searched the mans' pockets and noticed a cell phone. He pulled it out and began to scroll down recent calls. His heart froze as he saw Ellen's phone number along with some other numbers he didn't know. Pocketing the phone, Dean moved towards Sam.

"Hey Sammy, you still in there?" Dean didn't like the blank look that his brother was giving him. He gently tapped Sam's face, grimacing at the bruising that marked it.

Sam tried to break through the images assaulting him as he heard his brother urging him to come back. After a few moments, he managed to close his eyes and will the images to the back of his mind. But the damage had been done. Sam had seen the killing rampage that Meg had gone on in his body. He looked up at Dean and couldn't keep the sob from his voice. "Dean…I think…I….Oh God, there were so many…"

Dean pulled Sam up, groaning as his shoulder complained. "Come on Sammy, we need to get away from here and then I have to make a few phone calls before we move on. We'll figure this out Sammy ok…just give me time." Dean almost begged. Sam nodded as he moved towards the car and sank into the passenger seat.

Dean had been driving for about a half hour, wondering what to do first. He was running out of options. With the police, FBI and now more hunters after them, all he wanted to do was find a hole and pull Sam in with him. But after what Meg had said, he had to try to do something. He looked over and saw the Sam had finally fallen asleep, or unconscious, he wasn't sure which. He had to find a place for them to hole up so that he could check Sam out.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Ellen's number. The phone was answered on the first ring. "Where in the hell are you boys!" Ellen demanded her voice angry. "I just spoke to Jo; you have some explaining to do Dean Winchester!"

TBC

Raven524: Wow, you guys are really great...thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't tell you how much you made my day today...a big hug to you all! So we left with a gun shot...mean, I know. But I just can't resist a good cliffie. Of course, I try not to leave you all for too long...so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5 Safe House

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 5 – Safe House**

_Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Ellen's number. The phone was answered on the first ring. "Where in the hell are you boys!" Ellen demanded her voice angry. "I just spoke to Jo; you have some explaining to do Dean Winchester!"_

Dean swallowed as he answered. "I'm sorry Ellen, but I've been a little busy. Look, Sam didn't mean…"

"Damn it Dean, you should have called me! Jo said that Sam was possessed…how is he?"

Dean sighed with relief as he realized that Ellen wasn't mad about what Sam had done to Jo. "The demon is gone Ellen, but ah, well both of us are a little banged up and there have been some other complications…" Dean sighed.

"Look Dean where are you?" Ellen asked.

"We are in southeast Ohio…I've got to find a place for us to hole up…Sam's hurt and I need time to figure things out."

"Dean, what happened with Steve Wendell? I got a call from someone that I didn't recognize. He told me that Steve was killed by one of his own." Ellen waited wondering if Dean would tell her the truth.

Dean swallowed, but felt he owed the woman the truth. "Ellen, the demon killed Steve and well, it may have killed a few others. Before we got rid of the bitch, she told me that the war had begun and that she had set those who would fight against each other…I think she meant hunters Ellen…she was targeting hunters and if she was, so could other demons. You need to warn Jo and all the other hunters to be careful Ellen."

"Listen sweetie, I'll do what I can…but like I told you, I can't control them. Some of them are going to be looking for a hunter who killed one of his own. They are good people, but they are hurting. Look, I have a place that you can stay…kind of a safe house that we have used for other hunters in the past. Why don't you go there and I'll get Ash to drive me to meet you."

"I don't think that would be a great idea Ellen. I don't want your blood on my hands."

"Dean, I told you, this isn't just your war, maybe more so now than before, we all have to fight this together. Now you get your butt over to the safe house and you and Sam stay there until I come with Ash. We will figure this out together Dean…besides, I know that you were shot and Jo told me it was pretty bad…so I'm coming." Dean wrote down the directions to the safe house before he hung up the phone. He looked over at Sam and shook his head. He wasn't sure how happy Sam would be to see Ellen…after what he had done to Jo, but he also knew that they needed some help and he was quickly running out of time and options.

Dean quickly dialed Bobby's number. "Hey Dean, didn't expect to hear from you so soon, is Sam ok?"

"Yeah Bobby, he'll be fine…but well, the demon showed up again."

"Damn, didn't the charms work Dean?" Bobby said with concern.

"Yeah…don't worry, we managed to exorcise the bitch…but Sam's hurt pretty bad and well the demon said something…" Dean quickly related what had happened to Bobby.

"I told you that you boys were smack in the middle of it. Look, I will try to see what I can do to get some of the heat off you boys. The last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other. Are you sure that she wasn't lying Dean?"

"She called Ellen, and Ellen confirmed that someone called her to warn her about a rogue hunter. She and Ash are on their way to help us sort this out, but there were other numbers on the phone…I'm thinking they may be other hunters that she contacted. Once we get settled, I'll get the names…maybe we can get hold of them and stop this before it gets too bad. But you need to watch out for yourself Bobby, the demons apparently are targeting hunters…I'm kinda used to having your crabby ass around…so don't go getting yourself killed ok?" Dean smiled as Bobby laughed. He hung up the phone after promising to give the list of names to Bobby once he had them.

"Ok Sam, looks like it's you and me for a bit longer. You just hold on for me ok?" Dean watched as Sam moaned softly, but didn't wake. He just hoped that they hadn't run out of time.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jim Monroe sat outside the roadhouse, watching as the hunters left. He wondered if one of them could be the one that the man on the phone had warned him about. He and Steve had been friends for years and he had promised his daughter that he would find out who was responsible and kill the son of a bitch.

He watched as Ash pulled the car around front and Ellen climbed inside. "Strange" Jim muttered as he watched them pull away into the night. Getting up, he climbed into his truck and started to follow them. He didn't think Ellen would hide a murderer, unless she felt that she was protecting someone she cared about. He'd just see where they were off to and then he'd see.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had managed to get Sam into the house and placed him in a comfortable bed. He had checked out the perimeter and smiled as he saw the signs that the house was protected. The salt lines and charms would mean nothing to anyone else, but he understood that this really was a safe house. He appreciated that the kitchen was well stocked, including cold beer in the fridge.

Dean found the first aid supplies and moved towards the bedroom. He had to check out Sam and then he really needed to do something about his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, but he knew that once he removed his shirt and the bandage the bleeding would start again with a vengeance.

"Ok Sammy, let's see what we have here." Dean gently started to clean Sam's face. One eye was black and swollen shut and there was a nasty cut on his cheek bone that would need a butterfly bandage. As he worked, Dean wished that Sam would wake up. He knew that Sam had to be exhausted, from the sounds of things, Meg had been living it up while in Sam's body. As Dean reached over to gently remove Sam's shirt, he felt his brother stir.

"Dean? Where are we?" Sam whispered as he tried to focus on his brother with his one good eye.

"We're safe for the moment Sam; Ellen gave me the address of a safe house for hunters. Dude, this place is awesome. It has the latest in surveillance equipment and has salt lines and charms in place to keep any nasty visitors out. How are you feeling…'cause I gotta say, I've seen road kill that looks better than you right now."

Sam sighed. "I guess I've been better Dean, but your shoulder. I need to take a look at that before it gets infected." Sam moved to sit up and gasped as a white hot pain shot through his chest.

"Broken ribs…how about I fix you up first college boy before you puncture a lung. Then I'll let you play doctor…or actually, since you were the one with the girl in you for over a week, would you prefer nurse?" Dean giggled as Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam tried not to groan again as Dean helped him get his shirt off. His chest and back were covered in bruises. As Dean checked Sam out, he noticed the burn mark on his arm. Sam's other arm showed signs of recent injections. Dean took a closer look and realized that there were quite a few injection marks. He looked up at Sam and wondered what they had put in his brother's system. His father had been pretty messed up when they first found him.

"Sam any idea on what they used on you?" Dean pointed to the injection marks on Sam's arm.

Sam looked and shook his head. "All I remember is being tied to a bed, I couldn't see Dean, they kept me blind folded. But I remember them injecting something into me and then nothing…"

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sam, but just for the record…it looks like it took more than a few injections to get you compliant." Dean knew that Sam had heard the demon calling him weak back in the hotel room.

Sam smiled softly. "You just won't give up will you Dean?"

Dean smiled back. "What and miss the opportunity to spend the rest of my life reminding you that you were a girl for over a week…not on your life Sammy…I'll never give up on you and that's a promise!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Guests

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 6 – Guests**

Dean had been relaxing in the living room, his arm now in a sling. Sam had insisted that he immobilize his arm, but he had refused any pain medication. He had to stay alert. He looked towards the door to the bedroom where Sam was sleeping again. His brother had barely been able to keep his eyes open as he worked on Dean's shoulder.

Dean saw the lights flick on and the computer screen near the front door showed a car pulling up in front of the house. Dean picked up the gun that he had placed on the table beside him and moved to check out the occupants of the car. He smiled as he saw Ellen get out of the car. Ash pulled the car around back and probably was putting it in the large garage that was located behind the house.

Dean opened the door and stepped back as Ellen reached to give him a hug. He flinched as his shoulder complained. "Sorry Dean, I almost forgot. How is your shoulder sweetie?"

"It's fine. Sam fixed it up for me. No infection, just sore. I'll be fine in a couple of days." Dean looked out into the darkness, checking to make sure that there were no other unwelcome visitors on the property. He smiled as he saw Ash moving around the corner of the house, the man was carrying a bag that he suspected had his trusty computer in it. "Hey Ash, thanks for coming man."

"No problem…besides, as I recall, Ellen keeps this place pretty well stocked." Ash placed his computer on the dining room table and moved to the kitchen to grab a beer. Coming back out, he took a long sip and then opened his computer. "So you have something for me to research right?"

"No Ash, actually…I thought you would take Sam's place and ride shotgun while I go check out a werewolf sighting…" Dean laughed at the look on Ash's face.

"Look Dean, I don't do windows and I definitely don't do werewolves or anything else that goes bump in the night…I leave that up to you pretty boys to handle. But if you don't need me, I'll be glad to just liberate some more of Ellen's supply…."

"Ok Dude, look…can you run the phone numbers on this phone and get me a list of names. I think that bitch called a number of hunters. We need to know what she said to them and see if we can stop something bad from happening." Dean handed Ash the phone and moved to sit back down on the couch near Ellen. "Also, can you check for all recent killings that have occurred to prostitutes in the areas that you had tracked Sam's movement in?"

"Sure Dean, but I only know the areas that he was in when his phone was on…the GPS wasn't active for the whole time."

"Just do the best you can…ok?" Dean went to look out the window again.

"So how is Sam?" Ellen asked looking towards the bedroom.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about him Ellen…he can't remember everything, but before the demon was sent back to hell, she did something to unlock his memory. He thinks he killed a bunch of people Ellen and that combined with his memory of hurting Jo and me, he's a mess. I was afraid for a moment that he might…" Dean looked off, not wanting to even think about the look in Sam's eyes when he had picked up the gun back at the hotel.

Ellen sucked in a breath. "You don't think he'll do something foolish do you?"

"If Sam really thinks he's responsible…I don't know Ellen. This is all so screwed up." Dean stood and started to pace the floor. "I just know that I have to save him Ellen…there is no other option for me."

Ellen rose and moved towards the bedroom. "Don't worry Dean, you aren't in this alone. I know it seems like it, but there are good people out there who will help. We just need to concentrate on getting Sam through this."

Dean watched as Ellen went into the bedroom. He hoped that they could get Sam through it…right now Sam's worst enemy was himself. He moved over to see if Ash was having any luck. As he peered over Ash's shoulder he saw the man's body stiffen.

"Man, don't you have a perimeter to check or something…I'll let you know in….Ash looked at his watch…29 minutes who the demon called." Ash started typing again, a small smile on his face as he saw Dean grabbed a gun and exit the house.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jim had followed Ellen to the safe house and watched as a stocky young man walked out onto the porch. He could tell from the way the man moved that he was a hunter and a good one at that. This was getting more interesting. He pulled out his night vision glasses and took a closer look. The young man didn't look familiar, but then Jim knew that there were many hunters who preferred to stay under the radar.

Well, it didn't matter. He was going to find out what was going on and if he found out that the hunter was responsible for Steve's death, he would be the one to pull the trigger and end the miserable son of bitch's life. Steve quietly backed away from his vantage point and headed back to his truck. First he had to get some reinforcements, then they would see if there was a rogue hunter that needed killing. He pulled out his phone and quietly spoke to the man on the other end. "Get the others and meet me at the coordinates I'm sending to you…15 minutes? Sounds good…see you all then."

Steve reached into his truck and pulled out his long range rifle. He'd make sure that no one left the house before the party could start. One way or another, he was going to find out what was going on and someone was going to pay.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean finished his circuit of the property, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Trusting his hunter instincts, Dean moved quickly back into the house. "Ash are you sure you weren't followed?" Dean asked quietly.

Ash looked up. "I don't think so Dean…I tried to be careful."

"But a good hunter would have been able to follow us without letting himself be spotted Dean." Ellen remarked as she came into the living room. "What's wrong Dean?"

"It's just a feeling, but I think we may need to move out sooner than expected. How is Sammy doing?" Dean moved to close the drapes on the front windows and once again checked the surveillance equipment. Satisfied that for the moment they were secure he took a seat on the couch and rubbed absently at his sore shoulder.

"He's still sleeping Dean…he never woke up. Are you sure it's not safe? I mean, this place is only known to a few people, hunters who I know would never believe some crack pot phone call." Ellen sat in a chair and looked worriedly at the front door.

"I don't know Ellen, I may just be jumpy…but I'd feel better if we didn't stay in any one place for too long. I think I'll go pull the car around front and get ready to go. You and Ash can stay here…if it is a hunter, he probably won't bother you two. I'll draw him away."

"Dean…no" Ellen stood to place a hand on his arm.

"Ellen, I told Jo and now I'm telling you. I won't have your blood on my hands; if I have to I'll lock you and Ash up until we are clear. Do you understand me?"

Ellen saw the resolve in Dean's eyes and nodded. She understood Dean's concerns and her heart broke at the thought that there really wasn't much more she could do for him. In the end, he and Sam would be on their own to face whatever life threw at them. "Fine Dean, but I'm going to fix up some things for you to take with." Ellen moved to the kitchen and began grabbing things and putting them into a duffle bag.

Dean opened the front door and stepped cautiously out onto the porch. He turned briefly to let Ellen know not to leave the house when he felt something whiz by his head and imbed itself into the door.

Dean quickly stepped back inside and slammed the door shut. "Everybody down…NOW!" Dean yelled as he dropped to a crouch and headed for the bedroom. He had just cleared the doorway, when he heard the front window break.

"Looks like nap time is over Sam…" Dean grabbed his half awake brother and pulled him to the floor beside the bed. He heard Sam groan before his pain filled voice floated up in the darkness. "Dean…what the hell?"

"I think one of the hunters have found us. You need to stay hidden Sam, do you hear me? Let me handle this." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and handed his brother a gun before moving back into the living room. He noticed that Ellen and Ash were both on the floor, looking a little scared. But then he smiled as he saw the small gun in Ellen's hand was stead and pointed at the front door.

Dean's head turned as he heard someone yell from the shadows in the front yard. "You are surrounded, I just want to talk, but no one is getting out of there alive unless I get the truth…so if one of you is responsible for killing Steve Wendell, just come on out here and we'll leave the rest of you alone."

Dean checked his gun as he moved to the front window and peered outside. He saw at least 3 shapes in the shadows and knew that there were probably more hidden around the house. "Shit!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to figure out what his next move should be.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. I'm really glad that you like where this is going, I just hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses (bites nails)...


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 7 – Sacrifices**

Dean checked his gun as he moved to the front window and peered outside. He saw at least 3 shapes in the shadows and knew that there were probably more hidden around the house. "Shit!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to figure out what his next move should be.

Before Dean could react he heard glass breaking in the back of the house. Looking at Ellen and knowing that she would guard Sam, he headed for the back of the house. Moving quietly, Dean looked around and saw the shattered glass. He whirled around as he sensed someone standing behind him. He felt the fist hit his sore shoulder as he ducked; the white hot pain caused him to pause just long enough for the man to follow up with the butt end of his gun. As Dean crashed to the ground, his last thought was that he had failed Sam.

Ellen watched in fear, but her hand was steady on the gun. As the door slammed open, Ellen took aim and prepared to fire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ellen. This doesn't need to get ugly; all I want is an answer to a simple question."

Ellen blinked as she recognized the large man standing in the door frame. "Jim Monroe, what the hell do you think you are doing shooting up my house like this?"

Ellen stood and planted herself between the bedroom and the man who calmly entered the house. "Stay right where you are Jim, I'd hate to have to shoot you." Ellen said between gritted teeth.

A moment later Ellen gasped as another man entered and dropped Dean down on the floor in front of Jim. "Is this the one you saw Jim?"

"Yep, that's him Stan. Take him outside to the others."

Ellen stepped forward. "I will shoot you Jim and you know that I will. Now why don't you tell me what this is all about before I have to shoot you and Stan here?"

"You heard about Steve?"

Ellen nodded. "Yes, I heard…and I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me and my friends?"

"Well, I received this interesting call…the gentleman on the other end claimed to be a hunter and was warning me about a renegade hunter that was out to kill other hunters. He didn't give me a name or description, but I got a little suspicious when I saw you leaving the road house real sudden."

"Did it ever dawn on you that I might be coming to help out a friend?" Ellen looked sideways at the other hunter holding Dean. "Seems to me when you needed help Stan, I came and gave it to you, no questions asked."

Stan looked away, a moment of shame showing on his face. Jim moved forward in an instant and quickly knocked Ellen aside, grabbing the gun from her hand. He looked over in the corner and shook his head. "Don't be a hero Ash; I know that you and Ellen had nothin' to do with this."

Ellen glared at Jim. "I don't know what you think happened Jim, but I can tell you this boy had nothing to do with it. Now you and your friends get out of here…or next time one of you gets shot up, I'll make sure you get the same reception you are givin' right now."

Jim sighed. "Ellen, we are only going to talk to the boy. If he didn't do anything, then there is nothing to worry about. Now stand still. I'm just going to tie you up for a bit until we get this all straightened out."

"Like hell you will Jim Monroe!" Ellen moved closer, mad enough to spit nails. Jim saw the pure anger in her eyes and stepped back.

Sam had heard the whole conversation and realized that there was only one solution to the situation. He couldn't let Dean take the fall for something that had been done by his own hand. Struggling to his feet and swaying, Sam placed the gun Dean had given him on the bed. He pulled on his jacket and moved quietly to the door. He smiled as he saw Ellen facing the men down. But his gaze hardened as he saw his brother lying unconscious on the floor, the wound in his shoulder bleeding once again.

"I was under the impression that in this country, a man was innocent until proven guilty. What proof do you have that my brother did what you said?" Sam asked quietly.

Ellen looked up and shook her head. "Sam you stay out of this."

Sam stepped further into the room. "Well, I'm waiting for your answer Jim…since when do hunters kill innocent people…I thought our job was to kill evil?"

Jim looked at the solemn young man standing in front of him. The kid looked like he was barely able to keep himself standing, yet here he stood ready to take on two fully armed men. He had to give the kid credit for being gutsy.

"Like I told Ellen, we only want the truth of what happened. Once we know that, we will leave you all in peace. Now you can understand why we would want to know that, right son?" Jim slowly moved the gun in his hand to cover the young man.

Sam shook his head. He had to get the men away from Ellen, Ash and Dean. Jim seemed like a reasonable man; maybe if he went with him, he could talk some sense into the hunters. "Well Jim, if you take that man with you…you'd be taking the wrong man. You see, he wasn't there, in fact he wasn't even in the area when Steve was killed."

Jim looked at the young man and saw the determination in his eyes, but he also saw something else, he saw guilt. "You…you are the one?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I was there…well sort of…look; I'll go with you and your friends. We can sit down and talk about what happened. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I only ask one thing. Don't hurt the others…there's been enough violence."

Jim raised his gun; the temptation to fire was so strong that he had all he could do not to pull the trigger. But he couldn't do it, something didn't feel right. Besides, he didn't want to do anything in front of Ellen. She had been too good a friend for too many years. "Fine, you go calmly with Stan here. He will take you to my farm. Stan, you and the others wait until I get there, you understand?"

Stan nodded as he moved to lead Sam away at gun point. Sam turned to Ellen and said softly. "Thanks Ellen and don't worry. It will be ok…tell Dean…tell him…Thanks, but it's my turn now." Sam turned and walked out into the night.

Ellen heard the trucks and cars leaving as she stared at Jim. "You don't know what you have just done Jim."

"Ellen, I promise you…the boy will get his say."

"And who will decide his fate…you Jim? You sure you can control your boys? Who else do you have with you?" Ellen was trying to get as much information as she could so that they could track them down.

"I only have a few others with me Ellen, don't worry I can control them. Now I'm going to tie you and Ash up, then I'll make sure that our friend here doesn't bleed to death." Jim moved towards Ellen once more but as he passed by Dean, a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him from his feet.

Ellen ran and grabbed the gun as it skidded across the floor and aimed it at Jim's head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now Jim…why I shouldn't treat you the same way you are treatin' that poor boy."

"Ellen, put the gun down. If I don't join the boys within the next hour, they will kill that boy…you remember Rafe?"

Ellen's hand shook slightly as a look of horror washed over her face. "Why would you bring Rafe into this?"

"He was close by and offered to help. I needed muscle if I was going up against a hunter good enough to take down Steve." Jim shrugged. He turned as he saw the other man stagger to his feet. He flinched at the raw hatred he saw in the man's eyes.

Dean moved and took the gun from Ellen's hands. "Well let me tell you something Jimbo…first, you got your facts all mixed up, Steve wasn't killed by a hunter…he was killed by a demon that had possessed a hunter. Second, no one threatens Ellen or Ash or any other hunter who is fighting against evil without incurring my wrath and third…"

Dean used the butt of the gun to hit Jim on the side of the face. "No one and I mean absolutely no one messes with my brother and lives…and if you don't believe me, why don't you talk to the bitch that I sent back to hell after she possessed my brother!"

Jim sat back, his head spinning from the blow to the head. He looked over at Ellen and saw the tears in her eyes. He shook his head. "But he admitted to killing Steve, I saw the guilt in his eyes…"

"You stupid bastard!" Ellen spat as she moved in on Jim. "That poor boy was possessed by the demon for over a week. He has had his system pumped full of drugs and was probably tortured before the demon was able to possess him. She made him watch as she forced him to kill and hurt people including my daughter and his own brother. And yet even though we have all told him that he is not at fault, that boy feels guilty. If that boy dies, I just hope you can live with the guilt of not only killing an innocent man, but probably our best shot at being able to fight the damn demons that are out there."

Jim looked at Ellen, horror crossing his face as he processed what she was telling him. "Oh my God!"

Dean knelt down and looked directly into the man's eyes. "God won't be able to help you or any of those other bastards who have my brother if he is hurt. You see, while my brother is the forgiving kind…I'm not…now where the hell have you taken my brother."

TBC

Raven524: So once again Sam had sacrifice himself for the others. But Jim is believing him right now...so everything should be ok with Sam right? Can I see a show of hands out there as to who thinks it will be that easy? Guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out LOL


	8. Chapter 8 Inquisition

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 8 – Inquisition**

_Dean knelt down and looked directly into the man's eyes. "God won't be able to help you or any of those other bastards who have my brother if he is hurt. You see, while my brother is the forgiving kind…I'm not…now where the hell have you taken my brother."_

Sam was sitting calmly beside the man called Stan in the back seat of the old car. Stan kept looking at Sam, but Sam remained calm. Stan couldn't figure the boy out. If he had killed Steve, then why was he so calm? He had been hunting for over 20 years and he had learned to read people real well. His gut was telling him that there was more to the story than they had been lead to believe and that this boy was innocent.

"Son, don't worry. We just want to know what happened. I knew Steve for over 20 years. He, Jim and I all went to school together…hell; I'm his daughter's god parent." Stan swallowed as he remembered how upset Melissa had been when she found out what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Sam said simply, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He didn't know why, but he was exhausted. He knew that part of it was probably due to the beating he had taken, but it still didn't explain the fatigue and constant depression that followed him like a cloak.

Stan looked closer at the kid and noticed that he was shivering. He saw the sweat beading on the boy's forehead and realized that he was not well. "Hey kid, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Sam said softly as the first convulsion passed through his body. Stan watched in horror as Sam's eyes rolled up into his head. "Get us there quick; the kid is having a seizure!" Stan yelled at the driver. He felt the car speed up as he pulled Sam down and placed his head in his lap. He made sure that his airway was clear and sighed as the seizure seemed to relax and the kids breathing evened out.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Stan took charge. He had Sam brought into the old farm house and placed on the couch. As he took the kids jacket off, he noticed a red mark on his forearm. Taking a closer look, he shook his head. "I'll be damned." He recognized that mark and realized what it meant. His gut had been right, this kid was not only innocent, but he had suffered. He watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. "Easy there kid, you had a seizure back there. Here drink this." Stan held the cup to Sam's lips and watched as the boy tried to drink it down. Sam turned his head after a few sips and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Stan turned as he heard someone enter the house. "Is this the bastard that killed Steve?"

"We don't know Rafe, Jim said to wait until he got here before we talk to him." Stan stood and faced the giant man in front of him. He couldn't understand why Jim had invited him; the man was nothing but trouble. In fact, if someone had told him that Rafe was the rogue hunter, he would have believed it in a second.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch there Stan. Me and the boys outside just want to start the conversation with him." Rafe moved forward to grab Sam.

Stan moved forward and placed his hand on the big man's chest. "Rafe, Jim said to wait, so we will wait. He will be here within the hour. Besides, I don't think this kid is guilty."

Rafe backed up a step and smiled. "Fine, we can wait an hour…" Stan turned back to check on Sam, he never saw the blow coming. Sam gasped as Rafe hit Stan on the back of the head with enough force to kill the man.

"What are you doing? You could have killed him?" Sam lurched forward and felt quickly for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it weak, but still there.

Before Sam could say anything else, he felt himself pulled up, his arm twisted painfully behind his back as he was marched out the door towards the barn. Rafe shoved Sam inside and smiled when Sam cried out in pain as his ribs hit the floor. "Is that what you did to Steve you murderer? How could you turn on your own kind like that boy?"

Sam shook his head and glanced around the room. There were three other men standing with their guns aimed at Sam. "I thought you wanted the truth of what happened?"

Rafe laughed. "It doesn't seem that hard boy, someone killed Steve and now that someone is going to pay for it. According to Stan you confessed to Jim…that's all I need to hear, right boys?"

Sam watched as the other men in the room nodded. "Fine, you want to kill me…go ahead. I won't stop you. In fact, you'd be doing me a favor." Sam stood and faced the men, his eyes never leaving their faces. He saw the other three men hesitate and decided it was now or never.

"You wanted the truth, well here it is. I was possessed by a demon, a rather nasty one that decided to take revenge on hunters. You see, Steve wasn't the first hunter that this demon killed. It killed Caleb and Pastor Jim and I don't know how many others before it even got to Steve. It tried to kill myself and my father and brother too…but we managed to send her back to hell. Unfortunately, that pissed her off and she decided that it would be fun to use me as her meat puppet for a while."

Sam paused and saw that the other men had lowered their weapons, but Rafe continued to glare at Sam. Sam took a breath and continued. "She used me to kill Steve, knowing that it would make other hunters angry. You see, the demons are plotting a war. As part of that war, they are trying to destroy anyone who would stand against them."

Sam looked around the barn and shook his head. "You men have been fighting evil all your lives, just like my family. We've all lost people to evil…my mother, my girlfriend and even my own father have died because of these evil sons of bitches. What better way to win than to make us fight among ourselves, distrust the very people that in the end may be able to help fight and win the war that is coming."

Sam fell back to his knees, his head pounding and his vision going gray. It was taking everything he had to stay awake. As he tried to stand one more time, he felt a boot kick him in the ribs. Sam cried out in pain. "Boy, you are talking gibberish…the only thing I care about is who killed Steve…you just admitted that it was you and for that you will pay."

"Rafe, we need to wait for Jim. What the kid said makes sense. I know who he is and believe me, he is telling the truth. He's John Winchester's kid…that's Sam Winchester."

"I wasn't aware that you had started a fan club Phil" Rafe sneered at the man.

"We've all heard about the Winchesters, my God man, use your head." Phil raised his gun and pointed it at Rafe. The other men did the same. Rafe backed away from Sam with his hands up.

"Ok, ok…I see your point. And you're right. We should wait for Jim." Rafe leaned down and gently helped Sam to his feet. He led him to a bale of hay and helped him sit on it. "Phil, why don't you go into the house and get the first aid kit. The rest of you go out front and watch for Jim. Phil and I will fix the kid up while we wait."

"Glad you came to your senses Rafe." Phil said as he put his gun back into his jacket. He quickly left the barn and headed for the house, followed by the other two men.

Sam watched the men leave and sighed as he realized that he had just jumped from the frying pan into the fire. "So you going to kill me here?" Sam asked tiredly.

Rafe turned and smiled at Sam. "No, I think I want to know more about this war of yours…according to my buddy Gordon, you have a direct link to the demon. Now if you come quietly, the rest of these men will live. If you make a sound, I will kill them…you understand boy?"

Sam nodded as he felt Rafe grabbed him and place his arm over his shoulder. "Nice and easy, my truck is out back.."

Rafe quickly maneuvered Sam into the back bed of his truck. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured Sam's hands behind his back. He then quickly tied Sam's feet, before jumping into the truck and speeding off. Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain. His ribs screamed in agony with each bump. As Sam watched, he saw the other men running around the side of the barn yelling for Rafe to stop. But Sam knew that it was already too late. Closing his eyes, he finally gave in to the darkness that had been calling to him.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so site is not letting me reply to reviews...so...please, if you have not heard from me, please accept my heartfelt thanks! I really love hearing from people...questions are also welcome and all reviews are given a good home!


	9. Chapter 9 New Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 9 – New Hunt**

Dean groaned as Ellen quickly repaired the damage to his shoulder. He continued to hold the gun on the man who now sat calmly in front of him. "So, Jimbo…have you decided which side of this war you want to be on yet?" Dean asked quietly

Jim looked at Dean and signed. "I'm sorry Dean, why didn't your brother tell us who you were…I mean, John Winchester's sons. We've heard what you boys have been doing and well, your father would be proud of you boys." Jim looked away, ashamed of the way he had acted.

"There you go Dean, all fixed. Now Jim, I think it's time you called your boys and told them to bring Sam back…don't you?" Ellen stared at the man sitting in the chair.

"Huh, oh sure Ellen. I don't know what else I can say, but I'm sorry." Jim pulled out his phone and started to dial Stan's phone number.

Ellen looked at the man, but refused to back down. "Maybe next time, I'll wait a while before returning your call…after all, I won't know for sure that you haven't done something wrong will I?"

Jim sighed. "I got it Ellen; I was an ass ok…Phil? What the hell are you doing answering Stan's phone…what…Damn it, how could you leave him alone with that bastard." Jim's face had gone pale as he continued the conversation.

"No you idiots have done enough, is Stan ok? Well, get him to the hospital and put it on my tab…then get ready, we've got a hunt. I expect all of you to be here within the next 30 minutes." Jim slammed the phone shut and looked at Dean.

"Don't tell me, something's gone wrong with your master plan, right Jimbo?" Dean said softly. But Jim wasn't fooled; he could see the anger in the cold green eyes staring at him.

"Dean, I'm sorry…but Rafe…well he almost killed Stan and he's taken off with Sam. The boys were going to chase him down, but I figured it would be better if we all met here. I swear to God, I will do whatever needs to be done to get your brother back."

Dean sat back and took a deep breath. His first instinct was to kill the bastard, but then he could almost hear Sam's soft voice chiding him. _"You know you might have done the same thing if it had been me that was killed Dean." _Dean leaned forward and gave Jim his gun back. "Fine, I want you to tell Ash everything you know about this bastard. Ash, any chance that Sam's phone is on? Can you check to see if it gives us a location?"

"I'm already on it Dean. Give me 7 minutes and I'll have an answer for ya." Ash was already typing furiously on his computer.

"Now Ellen, you said this guy was bad news…why?" Dean watched as Ellen swallowed.

"Well, first…he's a good friend of Gordon Walker, but there have been rumors…Dean, the man is a cold blooded killer…it's just that no one has ever been able to link him to a murder." Ellen looked at Jim again, her anger clear in her eyes.

"I know Ellen…I know and believe me, if Sam is hurt in any way…me and the boys will hunt him down. We won't need any proof, he dies." Jim looked at Dean and in that moment, both men made a vow…Rafe would not be coming out of this in one piece.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rafe continued to drive through the night and into the early morning hours. He had crossed into Pennsylvania and was heading for a mining shack that he had used in the past. It was secluded and the perfect place for him to work on Sam without worry of being interrupted. He looked back at Sam and smiled. The boy hadn't moved since he had placed him in the truck bed the night before.

Pulling into a rest stop, Rafe decided that it was time to check on the boy. He made sure that no one was around before jumping out of the truck and heading back to the bed of the truck. He climbed in and turned Sam onto his back. Sam's eyes opened for a moment, but they were unfocused. Before Rafe could say anything, Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he was unconscious again.

"Well, we can't have you dying before I get you to your new home Sammy. I'm going to let you ride up front with me for the rest of the trip." Rafe pulled Sam from the bed of the truck and placed him over his shoulder. As he struggled under Sam's weight, he never noticed as Sam's phone fell from his pocket and into the grass. He was more concerned with getting the boy into the cab of the truck and getting on his way before anyone decided to make a stop. "There you go Sammy boy. Now lets' buckle you in, wouldn't want you to get hurt…" Rafe laughed as he climbed back into the driver's seat and started back on the road. They would be at their final destination within the hour.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ash motioned for Dean to come over to the computer. "Dean, he had his phone and it was on, the GPS shows that he is here." Ash pointed to a section of highway in Pennsylvania. Dean patted Ash on the back…"Great job Ash, now can you start doing a search of the area for any abandoned properties, mines, etc. Any place that a creep like Rafe would use to hide Sam? Maybe we can figure out where he is headed."

Dean turned as he heard the cars and trucks pulling up outside the house. He watched as the house began to fill with hunters, many more than had been there before. He looked up at Jim, his eyebrow raised.

Jim laughed. "I know you and your brother have been keeping below the radar Dean, but this time, I've called in a few favors. All of these hunters will help us find your brother…no questions asked. You're going to need all the help you can get to find that brother of yours and I plan to make sure that you get it."

"What's this that I heard about you losing your brother again Dean…I swear, you need to insert a location device in that boy's backside so we can find him when he strays from home."

"Bobby!" Dean laughed as he moved forward and accepted a quick hug from the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Jim here put out the word to the whole hunter community and I was already most of the way here after I got the call from Ellen about where she was going to put you boys up…there are hunters already keeping an eye out that couldn't get here…Joshua sends his regards by the way. He's on a hunt in Colorado, but he said as soon as finishes he'll keep an eye out in that direction." Bobby looked at Jim and nodded. Jim looked away for a moment, shame apparent in his face as he realized that Bobby knew what had happened and what his role was in it.

Dean looked at Ellen. "Ellen, I need for you and Ash to stay here and act as a central base of operations…Ash, we will feed you information as we come across it…ok the rest of you, I'm heading for these coordinates." Dean held up the paper that Ash had written on. "We'll start there and circle out. I'm sure by the time we get there; he will be on the move again. You all have Ellen's phone number. If you spot him, you call her and wait. Don't engage the bastard unless you absolutely have to….the bastard is mine!"

Jim smiled as he saw John Winchester's manner of taking charge coming through his son. He looked at Ellen and winked as she smiled. John Winchester may be gone, but his son was more than big enough to fill his shoes.

TBC

Raven524: Well, things are looking up, for a change. Dean has plenty of help and soon will be on his way to find Sam and Rafe. But will they get there in time? Stay tuned...another update will be following shortly! Once again, thanks to all of you who are reading and an extra special hug to those of you who are sending me a review. Now I'm off to start the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10 New Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 10 – New Home**

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He shivered as he realized that he was chained to a bed. He couldn't move, but then, he wasn't sure that he could. His ribs felt like they were on fire and it hurt to breathe. He looked around in the darkened room. Besides the bed, there was an old wooden chair and a table with a number of nasty looking instruments. From the dark stains on the instruments, Sam figured they had been used more than once.

His eyes traveled up to the central beam in the room and grimaced when he saw the chain with a hook hanging from it. Sam sighed, he had been in many rooms like this before and none of them had ended up being pleasant. The only thing he didn't understand was why the man had kept him alive.

A moment later, Rafe walked into the room carrying a cup with what Sam assumed was water. Sam turned his head as Rafe brought the cup to his lips. "It's just water Sam, believe me I don't want you unconscious…you and I need to have a little chat."

Sam looked into Rafe's eyes and gasped as he swore he saw a flash of black. "What do you want from me?" Sam croaked.

Rafe brought the cup to Sam's lips and held his head so that he had only one choice, drink or drown. Sam swallowed the warm water. It tasted awful, but it was wet and helped sooth his raw throat. Rafe put the cup aside and began to unlock the chain that was holding Sam to the bed.

Sam groaned as he was pulled upright. The world spun for a moment before he felt cold water running down his face. "I told you, it's time we had a little talk Sammy…now you can either walk over to the chair, or I can drag you…but believe me, if I drag you, it's gonna be harder on you than me."

Sam stood on shaky legs and managed to make it to the chair before his legs gave out. His arms were yanked behind him and he felt Rafe tying them tightly. Next his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Sam's ribs were screaming in agony from the position he was forced to sit in. "What do you want?" Sam asked again, groaning as a fresh wave of pain ran up his side.

"Those ribs are pretty tender eh boy?" Rafe laughed as he pressed against Sam's injured ribs again, this time getting a gasp from the boy. "It's simple…all you have to do is tell me what you know about the demon's plans…all of it. Then I'll kill you quick. The choice is up to you Sammy…slow and painful or quick. But you will not be leaving here as yourself when I'm done with you."

Sam looked at the man and whispered "Cristo!" He watched in horror as Rafe reacted, his eyes turning dark as night before flashing back to his original color.

"So now you know…but it won't do you any good Sammy. My father has grown tired of waiting for you to accept his offers. You will tell me what you know and then you and I will become permanent partners."

"I will never serve evil…I'd rather die first." Sam said quietly.

"Well, you will wish you were dead, but I'm afraid that is not in the cards for you Sammy. You see, I've been told to break you and I always win in the end. So, once again Sammy, how much have you learned and how much have you told the others about our plans hmmmm?"

Sam turned his head and sighed. "Nothing, I've told them nothing." Sam's head flew back as he cried out in agony. Rafe held the small knife in front of Sam's face. "I once skinned a man alive…he lived for a whole week with all of his skin missing. Do you realize how painful it is to expose the nerves to air Sammy?"

Sam swallowed as he watched the knife cut away his shirt and the bandages that were binding his ribs. He saw that his side was streaked with blood from the first shallow cut. "I won't tell you a thing and I certainly won't give in again. You'll have to kill me."

Rafe stepped back and looked at Sam. He could almost admire the strength in the man before him. His father was right. Sam was a worthy opponent and one that would serve their side well in the future battle. He could also understand why his father feared him. There was a silent strength, a dignity in the man that was almost painful to the demon.

"Well, you asked for it Sam, but I guarantee, by the end of the week, you'll be my meat puppet and unlike my sister, I won't be so easy to get rid of."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean bent down and picked up Sam's cell phone. He gently caressed the phone before dropping it into his pocket. He saw the signs that the Rafe's truck had been parked here and not too long ago. Ash had called with a list of coordinates of abandoned properties within a 100 mile radius. Dean figured that Rafe would want to go to ground fast.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dean, we'll find him." Jim said as he looked at the list in Dean's hand. "What do you want us to do?"

Dean shook himself and once again took charge. He pulled out a map of the area and spread it out on the hood of his car. He quickly marked all the locations that Ash had given him on the map. "Ok, it looks like we have our work cut out for us. There are over 50 different locations within a 100 mile radius of this location. We are going to need to split up to cover them all." Dean took the next 20 minutes dividing up the hunters and sending them off to the various locations. He folded the map and turned to Jim and Bobby. Both men had decided to stay with Dean as they knew that with his injured shoulder, he wasn't operating at 100 percent.

"Ok, it looks like we can hit all four of these locations before nightfall. I plan to have Sammy safely back at the safe house before dawn tomorrow…so let's get a move on."

Bobby stepped up and saluted. "Yes Sir!" He ducked as Dean aimed for his shoulder. "You're getting slow there boy…time was you would've hit me and I wouldn't have seen it comin'" Bobby cackled as he jumped into the back seat next to Jim. Both men refused to ride in the front seat…Sam's seat.

"Well, I know you're getting older there Bobby and I didn't want to break any of those brittle bones of yours….so I decided to take it easy on you." Dean smiled as he jumped into the driver's seat. He took a quick look over at the vacant seat beside him before gunning the motor and heading for the first location.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam came to slowly, his body shivering from the pain that he had endured. His chest and back were bleeding from the cuts and wounds that the demon had inflicted on him. But the worst part was the strain his current position was putting on his broken ribs. He was having a difficult time pulling in enough oxygen into his lungs.

Sam was hanging from the hook in the ceiling, his toes barely touching the floor. His arms and rib cage were taking the brunt of the strain. Sam could tell from the gaps in the slats that it was getting close to night fall. He knew that Dean would be looking for him, but this time, if he became possessed; he knew that the demon would kill Dean, not toy with him like Meg had done. Sam had to resist…he had to give his brother time to find him, because he knew that Dean would die rather than kill him. He would try to save him.

Sam jumped as the door opened and Rafe entered once again. "Did you have a nice nap Sammy?"

"Well, I have to say that the accommodations here definitely won't earn five stars. But I've stayed in worse." Sam refused to give into the fear or the pain.

"Now, now Sam…is that any way to talk to your host? I really wish that you would reconsider and tell me what I want to know. It's really going to be a bitch to wait for your body to heal once I possess you."

"How long have you possessed Rafe?" Sam asked quietly.

"Oh, I've had this body for years. The man known as Rafe, well, lets just say, he doesn't exist anymore. You see Sam, after a while, the human soul can't handle it…it goes away so far that it will never come back. Once I leave this body, the man will be a vegetable until his body finally gives out."

Sam shuddered as he realized that was the fate that lay in store for him if the demon succeeded with his plans. "Why don't you just take possession of me, why all this?" Sam asked, curious as to why the demon hadn't taken control.

Rafe laughed. "You know the rules boy; we need to find a crack, a weakness. If the person doesn't have a weakness, then we have to make one. I have to admit, poor Meg…it took her almost 4 days to get you weak enough to let her inside you. And then she had to use strong drugs to weaken your system. I prefer a more direct approach…as your body weakens, your soul will be more receptive. Besides, it's much more fun…don't you think?"

Sam screamed as he felt a jolt of electricity hit him in the chest. "I will never give in…die first!" Sam panted as he felt cold water dashed on his body once again. This time the jolt was much stronger causing Sam to arch his back. Sam just hoped that he could keep good on his promise of resisting the demon. As he felt another jolt, he remembered something. On his wrist bracelet, he had placed the charm that Bobby had given them. It was small and looked like it was part of the jewelry. It looked like he might find out if the charm worked the hard way. Sam tried to keep from screaming, but in the end, the pain became more than he could bear.

The demon smiled as Sam continued to scream until his voice was gone. He watched as Sam's head fell to his chest, unconscious once more. "Don't worry Sam…we have plenty of time and then you and I will be spending eternity together."

TBC

Raven524: I thought I'd sneak out and give you all an early update today during my lunch period. Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11 Exposed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 11 – Exposed**

Dean crossed the abandoned house off their list as he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly checked in with Ellen and found out that no one else had any luck either. As he watched the sun begin to set, his spirits also began to sink. Sam had been missing now for almost 24 hours. He knew that time was running out…if it hadn't already. To make matters worse, his shoulder was beginning to hurt in earnest from the hours of driving.

"Ok guys, let's head for the abandoned mine shack that Ash listed. We should be there within 45 minutes." Dean climbed into the driver's seat but was startled when he felt Bobby hold the door open.

"Dean, you need to let me or Jim drive…you scoot over and rest."

Dean started to argue, but one look at Bobby's face and he knew that it was useless. He handed the keys to Bobby and moved over to Sam's spot. As he leaned his head against the window, he could almost feel his brother's presence. For a brief moment, Dean felt peaceful as he recalled all the times his brother had slept in this very spot.

Bobby smiled as he got behind the wheel and noticed that Dean had already nodded off. The boy was exhausted and it wouldn't do them any good if he wasn't at his best when they found Sam. Bobby glanced back at Jim who was on the phone calling other hunters to make sure that the net was tight. They now had enough hunters in the area, so that if Rafe made a move in the open, they would know it.

Bobby parked the car and gently shook Dean awake. "Dean, we're here."

Dean woke instantly, groaning slightly as he moved his shoulder. "Any sign of Rafe or Sam?"

"Not yet, Jim went to scout it out. I thought you and I could get things ready just in case." Bobby and Jim had discussed it briefly and decided that they would let Dean get as much rest as they could. Both knew that once Sam was located, nothing would keep the boy away.

"You should have woke me up sooner Bobby…I should be doing the scouting." Dean groused as he quietly opened the door and moved to the rear of the car.

"Well, now Jim has been doing this a few years longer than you…so I think he might be able to handle the task. Besides, he needed to do this Dean."

Dean looked at Bobby and realized what he meant. Jim needed to do something to make this right. Dean had grown to respect the man as they had traveled together. He was still angry, but he could understand where Jim was coming from. "Ok Bobby, I understand…just as long as you aren't babying me…we'll be fine."

Bobby smiled to himself. "I would never dream of it Dean…any idea on how you want to handle this if Sam is there?"

"Shoot the bastard first and ask questions later!" Dean responded without thinking.

"Works for me!" Bobby said as he pulled out a shot gun along with a hand gun from Dean's store of weapons.

Both men turned as one, guns drawn as a soft crack of a branch was heard behind them. "Hold your fire boys!" Jim said softly, placing his fingers to his lip. He moved closer before speaking again.

"We've found them. I recognized the bastard's truck. It's hidden just inside the mine and there is a light on in the mining shack. I couldn't see inside…we need to be careful. Rafe has good visibility from all directions…the back of the shack is actually against a sheer cliff. It's going to be hard to get the drop on him. I'd suggest waiting until it gets a little darker. By then some of the others can get here to back us up….what do you think Dean?"

"I think any time that Sam spends in the hands of that bastard is too long…but I also know that if we barge in there…he might just shoot Sam before we can get to him. Ok, let me call Ellen and let her know what's going on…Jim can you get hold of the others and have them meet us here within the next hour? By then it should be good and dark."

As soon as Dean had finished with Ellen, he and Bobby headed towards the shack. They left Jim back at the car to meet with the other hunters and then get them situated. Dean and Bobby would make sure that Rafe didn't leave until they could get things set up.

As soon as Dean saw the shack, his first instinct was to burst in and save Sam. But he knew better. Jim was right; they would have a rough time approaching the cabin. Dean looked closer and saw that as the darkness grew, the shadows from the cliff might actually hide a person long enough for them to get up to the shack. "Bobby, I'm going to work my way around to those shadows. You cover me from here. We need to know for sure that Sammy is in there and we also need to know the layout of the shack before we can figure out a plan."

Bobby nodded knowing better than to argue with Dean. Besides, it was a good plan. He watched as Dean moved towards the far side of the shack. If he hadn't known that Dean was there, he never would have spotted the boy. "You would be real proud of your sons John…especially Dean." Bobby said softly as he watched Dean blend in perfectly with his surroundings.

Dean moved quietly, keeping to the shadows. Before long, he was able to see through some of the slats into the interior of the shack. It appeared to have only two rooms. The main room and another room near the back. Since no one was in the main room, Dean decided to move towards the back of the shack and see if he could see into the other room.

Dean found what he was looking for a moment later as he peered into the lit room. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his baby brother's bloody body hanging from a hook in the center of the room. A large man that he assumed was Rafe, had just poured a bucket of cold water on Sam. He watched as Sam sputtered and slowly opened his eyes.

It took everything Dean had not to burst in and save his brother, but instead he watched in horror as the man moved closer to his brother. He strained to hear what was being said.

"Well Sammy, ready to tell me what I want to know?" Rafe asked as he showed Sam the ice pick that he was holding.

Sam blinked but remained silent.

"I asked you a question Sammy…how much do you know about the coming war and who have you told…it's a simple question Sammy." Rafe plunged the ice pick into Sam's shoulder and left it there as Sam screamed.

Sam looked at the Rafe with hate filled eyes. "I told you, nothing…I didn't tell anyone anything because I don't know anything!"

"Well, I don't believe you Sammy…you were possessed by Meg for over a week and you didn't pick up any information? That's not possible. Both you and Meg shared memories for that time." Rafe pulled the ice pick out a short way and then slammed it back in going a little deeper this time.

"Go to hell you bastard! Oh yeah…that's right, you've already been there. I swear, before this is through, I'll make sure that you join your sister Meg…you know we sent her back again don't you?" Sam panted.

Rafe pushed the ice pick further in until it was now sticking out through Sam's back. Sam screamed again, but continued to talk. "I told you, you will have to kill me before I let you possess me."

Rafe turned to walk towards the place where Dean was peaking through. Dean stepped back into the shadows, but not before he noticed that dark eyes of the man in the room. "Shit!" Dean thought as he quickly made his way back towards Bobby.

Bobby watched as Dean made his way back towards him. As soon as Dean was close, he knew something was terribly wrong. "Come on Bobby, we need to get back to the others…Rafe is a demon Bobby and he's trying to possess Sam!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Dean has found Sam, he knows about Rafe...so things should be a piece of cake right?


	12. Chapter 12 Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 12 – Attack**

It didn't take long for Dean and Bobby to make it back to the Impala. Dean smiled as he saw that a number of hunters had already arrived. He moved closer, keeping his voice down as he quickly explained what they were up against.

Jim shook his head. "I wonder how long Rafe has been possessed."

"I don't know Jim, but from what Ellen told me…I'm guessing it has probably been a while. At least now we know how the demon has been getting information on hunters." Dean said quietly.

Jim nodded. "Makes sense. But what are we going to do now?"

"Bobby, do you have any more of those charms on you?" Dean asked quietly.

Bobby smiled. "You know I always follow the Boy Scout motto…I'm always prepared." He pulled out a handful of charms and quickly passed them out to the hunters who were there.

"Great…ok, so now hopefully, this will keep the demon from possessing any of us once we drive it from Rafe's body." Dean said quietly.

"Why don't we just kill Rafe…won't that make the demon leave his body?" Phil asked.

"Probably, but the first rule is to always try to save the host. Rafe may still be in there and he has a right to exist." Dean replied.

Jim shook his head; he didn't know how he could have ever thought these boys were evil. He himself would probably have written Rafe off, but here Dean was trying to figure out a way to save both Rafe and Sam. "Ok Dean, so what do you want us to do?"

Dean quickly laid out the plans. He had most of the hunters positioned around the shack to ensure that Rafe could not escape. "Remember, if he comes out of the shack; try to use a non-fatal shot to bring him down. But if you are endangered or if one of the other hunters is in trouble, then all bets are off and you shoot to kill…got it?"

Dean watched as the hunters left to take up their positions. He turned to Bobby and Jim. "Ok, I'm thinking that the three of us should be able to use the shadows to get close to the shack. From what I could tell, the wood slats are loose in more than one area. I want each of you to take up a position on each side of the shack, be ready to kick your way in if necessary, but you can also use the cracks to get off a shot."

"Sound fine Dean, but what will you be doing?" Bobby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why I'll be ringing the front bell and telling him that Avon is calling!" Dean smiled as he checked his weapons and also checked to make sure that he had his flask of holy water. "Once I'm inside, I'll try to subdue the bastard with the holy water. If it doesn't work, you two need to come in guns blazing ok?"

Both men nodded. "Oh and remember, no matter what happens to me…you get Sammy out safe, understand?" Once again both men nodded, but as Dean turned away. Bobby and Jim shared another look, a promise that one way or another they would see both Winchester boys safe.

Dean began to head back towards the shack, he tried to clear his mind of the images of his brother being tortured, but it wasn't working. It wasn't long before Dean was standing outside the door to the shack. He waited a moment for Jim and Bobby to get into position. Suddenly he heard his brother scream. Dean decided that it was time to kick some demon butt.

Dean quickly tried the handle on the door to the shack and was surprised to find it unlocked. He quietly turned the handle, the door squeaked on rusty hinges, but the noise was hidden as Sam let out another scream. Dean tuned it out as he made sure that the room was empty. He moved quietly towards the door near the back of the shack. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Moving quietly, Dean peered through the opening and almost gagged. Sam had three ice picks stuck in his body; the latest was being driven through the fleshy part of Sam's side. The demon was deliberately placing them where they would cause the most pain, but would not damage any vital organs. As Sam screamed once more, Dean used the noise to push open the door and enter the room.

Pulling the flask of holy water from his coat, he quickly squirted it on the back of the man in front of him. The reaction was immediate as Rafe screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Dean didn't hesitate, but quickly brought the butt of his gun down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

Sam blinked as he saw Dean moving towards him. "'bout time you got here big brother…what took you so long?"

"Well, you know…I had to stop for a bucket of chicken and some beer on the way. Looks like your new playmate was getting a little rough…hold on while I get you down. Just let me do all the work." Dean pulled his knife and was reaching up to cut Sam free when he heard Sam yell a warning.

"Dean…Look out!" Sam's eyes opened in horror as he saw the demon smoke leave the unconscious body of Rafe and begin to circle the room. Before either boy could react, the demon smoke flew straight at Sam, covering his body.

Sam struggled as he felt the presence of the demon trying to enter his mind. He heard Bobby's voice in the background begin to chant in Latin and recognized the exorcism rite. He could feel the demon recoil as Bobby continued to quickly read. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping the demon out of his body.

It was a weird feeling, he could sense the demon and yet he knew that the demon was not able to enter his body. He smiled as he realized that Bobby's charm must be working. He felt the demon's anger and frustration as it left him to hover in the room and then settle around his brother.

Sam cried out as he saw Dean's body disappear in the thick black smoke. But once again, he noticed that the demon was unable to gain entry into its intended host. He listened as Bobby continued to read. The demon decided to try to attack the person who was reading.

The demon smoke circled around Bobby, but soon the demon realized that it could not possess this man either. It could sense that the exorcism rite was getting close to its conclusion. The demon decided that it might be better to take off…live to fight another day when it felt a burning. Dean and Jim were both dousing the black cloud with holy water, trying to keep it distracted and in the room so that Bobby could finish.

The demon screamed in anger as it rose towards the ceiling, looking for a means of escape. But before it could leave, Bobby finished the final words. A hideous scream could be heard that echoed throughout the night. Bobby smiled as the demon smoke evaporated. "Well, another one bites the dust Dean."

Dean smiled weakly; his shoulder was reminding him that he probably should be in bed resting instead of wrestling with demons. But first he had to get Sam down and taken care of. Dean moved slowly towards his brother. "You know Sam, you really better be careful…I hear they eat road kill around here for supper….and I gotta say, you really are looking like a four course meal right about now."

Sam groaned, but smiled weakly at his brother. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're starting to look like Ricky Raccoon!"

Jim laughed at the two boys banter. "Hold on Dean, let me help you get him down from there. I don't think that Bobby and I want to carry both of you out of here." It only took Jim a moment to get Sam down and into the waiting arms of his brother. Dean held Sam, trying to be careful of the ice picks that were still embedded in Sam's body. "You know these have to come out Sam before we can move you." Dean said quietly, hating the pain that he knew his brother would soon endure.

Sam nodded weakly, trusting that his brother would soon make the pain go away. He looked over at the unconscious form of Rafe and wondered if the demon had been right. He wondered what condition Rafe would be in. "Dean, the demon said that Rafe would be a vegetable…possessed him for years." Sam shuddered and Dean realized that it was not just from his injuries or the cold. Sam was seeing himself.

"It will never happen Sammy…I promise." Dean said quietly.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews...I'm limited on time, but wanted to get this update to you! Hope you all enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 13 – Nightmares**

It had been a long drive back to the safe house. After a quick examination of Sam at the scene, it was decided that a hospital trip wasn't necessary. Jim called a doctor friend, who agreed to meet them at the house the next afternoon. That way, Sam would not have to answer questions about his strange injuries.

Dean had agreed to ride in the back with Sam while Bobby drove. Jim sat next to Bobby in the front seat. As the Impala moved smoothly down the highway, Dean gently stroked Sam's hair. Sam had fallen unconscious after they had pulled the first ice pick from his body. Dean was grateful that Sam didn't have to endure the pain of getting the rest of them out.

Sam's wounds were many, but none of them deep. Dean was more worried about infection and his brother's state of mind. While Sam seemed to be ok, Dean knew that Sam like him, had learned to hide his true feelings from others. He'd have to wait until they were both alone before he would be able to judge how badly Sam had been hurt.

Dean's eyes finally closed as he gave in to his body's need for rest. He knew that Bobby and Jim would watch his back until they got back to the safe house. Bobby looked in the rearview mirror and smiled as he saw Dean's head finally fall back onto the seat. "Well, he lasted a might longer than I thought he would." Bobby said quietly to Jim.

Jim laughed softly. "Well, he is John Winchester's son…" Jim continued to tell Bobby about one of the hunts that he and John had gone on. But the two men in the back seat never heard the tale as they each found a moment of peace.

Dean was suddenly woken up when he felt Sam's body begin to shake slightly. "Bobby, stop the car…Sam's having some kind of seizure!" Dean cried as the tremors grew worse. Bobby stopped the car and he and Jim quickly moved to help Dean. As they quickly got Sam on his side, Dean held Sam's head to keep him from swallowing his tongue.

"What's wrong with him?" Jim asked as he held down Sam's legs.

"I don't know!" Dean replied. "Come on Sam, calm down. You're scaring me here." Dean continued to talk softly while Bobby timed the seizure. They all knew the longer it lasted, the more dangerous it would become.

A couple of minutes later, the seizure passed and Sam's body quieted. Jim and Bobby once again helped get the two boys situated before Bobby resumed the drive to the safe house. "You sure you don't want to take him to a hospital Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked down at Sam. Ever since Dean had made it to the FBI's most wanted list. He and Sam had agreed that unless there was no other choice, they would avoid all public institutions where he might be recognized. "How long before your doctor friend will get to the house Jim?"

"He said he would be there by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon…I could call him and see if he could make it a little sooner." Jim began to dial the phone.

"Just get us back to the safe house Bobby; it may be the beginning signs of infection. We can try to get some antibiotics into him there to fight it before the doctor arrives." Dean hoped he was making the right decision. But if Sam had one more seizure, he would take him to the hospital and hang the consequences.

A short time later, they arrived at the safe house. Jim had called in some favors and the house looked like it had when Dean first arrived. The broken windows and door had been fixed and it appeared that there were a few men standing guard around the yard. Jim and Bobby quickly got Sam into the house and in bed as Dean found Ellen and the first aid kit.

Normally Dean would have been the one to work on Sam, but once again his shoulder prevented him from doing more than help. "Don't worry Dean, most of his wounds aren't deep and I think we managed to catch the infection in time. Sam is only running a low grade fever. Let's see if we can wake him up and get some of these antibiotics and fever reducer down him." Ellen said softly.

Dean moved forward and gently tapped Sam's bruised face. "Hey Sam, can you hear me? You need to wake up for me for just a moment." Dean watched as Sam struggled to open his eyes. He smiled as he saw Sam focus on him before groaning.

"God Dean, you look like crap!" Sam said softly as he tried to suppress another groan. His body ached is so many places.

Dean helped Sam sit up and quickly held the pills out to him. "You need to take these Sam and then you need to drink some water…" Dean had to hold the water bottle as Sam's hands were shaking too much.

Sam looked at the others in the room, realizing for the first time that he had an audience. He smiled slightly, trying to put the others at ease, but he could see the concern in their faces. "Really, I'm all right. I'm just tired." Sam said softly.

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "You're safe Sam, the doctor will be here as soon as he can tomorrow to give you a quick once over so for now I need you to just rest ok?"

Sam smiled softly as his eyes already began to close. "Thanks" he whispered as he finally gave into the darkness.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam began to moan softly on the bed as events from the past weeks began to play in his mind like a sick movie.

"_NO! I won't give in!" Sam moaned to the presence he felt in the room with him. Each time he became aware, he felt something trying to gain access, to take control and each time Sam fought back. The end result was another prick of a needle and the evil laugh. _

_Suddenly Sam realized he was no longer in control. He could see his surroundings, he could feel his body, but it wouldn't obey his commands. "Hello Sammy, remember me?" The voice in his mind taunted him. _

"_Meg?"_

"_Well aren't you the smart one Sammy…I told you we could have some dirty fun and guess what…now that you are my own personal meat puppet, we are going to do just that."_

Sam began to toss on the bed. Dean moved over and tried to wake his brother, but Sam seemed to be locked in his own nightmare. "It's ok Sam, you're safe. Just try to relax." Dean coaxed. After a few moments, Sam stopped tossing and seemed to settle into a more relaxed sleep. Dean looked up and saw Bobby standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Nightmare…I just wish there was something more I could do for him." Dean said softly as he continued to watch Sam.

"He's bound to have a few Dean, being possessed is not a pleasant experience, especially if he was aware during any part of it."

"I know Bobby, and Sam said he was aware…the bitch made him watch whenever she killed or hurt someone. You know Sam; he is going to blame himself, even though he knows that it wasn't really him." Dean moved back to his own bed, the exhaustion from the previous day's events showing on his face.

"Dean, you need to get some rest boy. I'll sit with him for a bit. Jim sent the other hunters home, but he is standing guard outside, just in case. He said he's stick around until he knew that Sam was going to be all right."

Dean nodded as he lay down and closed his eyes. "Thanks Bobby, but you wake me if Sam needs me ok?"

Bobby nodded and went to sit beside Sam's bed. After an hour, he stood and stretched. He needed to check in with Jim. Both boys appeared to be sleeping peacefully so he quietly left the room.

Sam heard the front door closing and opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where he was, but relaxed as soon as he saw Dean sleeping on the other bed. Sam slowly sat up and stared at his brother's sleeping form.

Dean had dark circles under his eyes and his face was too pale. Sam knew that Dean's shoulder was bothering him…the injury that Sam had given him with his own hand. Sam ran a shaky hand over his face as the images of him killing and hurting others began to parade in front of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to still the voices, the screams, the pleading. He looked again at Dean and sighed.

Even knowing all that he had done, Dean hadn't been able to kill him. Sam now knew that Dean would never give up, he would always try to save Sam and in the end, he would end up being killed. Deep down Sam knew that the demon was the one who was doing the killing, the hurting. But Sam couldn't shake the guilt that he should have been stronger or the fear that he might end up like Rafe, a puppet for the demon.

Sam stood and moved to the end of Dean's bed. His eyes filled with tears as he realized that as long as he was around, death would follow him. It was drawn to him, even his visions involved death and pain. Sam bent carefully and retrieved the gun from the weapons bag. He groaned softly and almost toppled over as a wave of dizziness hit him. He was weak, but he found the internal strength to do what he knew had to be done.

Grabbing his coat, Sam moved quietly. He couldn't be found. As he made his way to the back of the house, he paused. A small voice in his head was telling him this was wrong, but then the images began to assault him again, the memories of death and pain and suffering. Sam sighed and opened the door, once again disappearing into the night.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I'm having power outage issues this weekend...I'm in the frozen midwest, land of the never ending snow storm. So, I'm going to try to post a few chapters here before we lose power again. Thanks for all the reviews and as soon as our power stays up, I will try to respond to all of you. I appreciate you staying with me!


	14. Chapter 14 Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 14 – Decisions**

Sam made his way towards the wooded area behind the house. He saw Bobby and Jim talking off to his right. But Sam had been trained well and blended in with his surroundings, his feet made no sound as he made it into the shelter of the trees. Once had had gotten far enough from the house, he slowed his pace.

Sam didn't know how long he wandered through the woods before he came to a small stream. He moved to sit on a boulder and let his mind wander as he watched the water gently gurgling over the smaller rocks in the stream. The morning's rays just beginning to dispel the gloom of night found Sam staring blankly into the distance. Sam's eyes filled with tears as once again the images invaded his conscious mind.

_**Flash…**_

_Sam could feel the young woman struggle beneath him; feel her warm breath on his face as he leaned in towards the terrified woman. A name flashed in his mind, the woman's name was Tara Carlson. The next moment he saw the flash of the blade and watched as the light left the woman's eyes._

Sam shook his head and moaned.

**_Flash…_.**

_Roy Jensen, a man on his way home to his family when Sam found him. Once again he felt the man's terror, heard him begging not for himself but for his family. And once again Sam watched as the man's blood pooled around the now vacant eyes._

Sam gripped his hair, pulling at it trying to stop the images.

_**Flash…**_

_Sam had Jo against the bar, once again he heard her pleading, "No Sam, please" before he hit her head against the bar…_

_**Flash….**_

_He watched in horror as he saw Dean's lifeless body fall into the lake. He looked down, wanting to jump in, to save him…but his body refused to obey. _

_**Flash…**_

_Jessica was on the ceiling, screaming for him, begging him to help her…_

_**Flash…**_

_The coffee cup slipped from his fingers as he ran towards his father's still form…_

The images colliding in Sam's mind until he screamed, begging it to stop. As Sam sat on the boulder, he felt empty as the image of Steve's eyes flashed in his mind; Sam reached for the gun in his coat pocket. He calmly removed the safety and brought the gun to his temple.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Bobby saw the night begin to turn into day as he clapped Jim on the shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to spell you for a bit?"

"Naw, you stay inside with the boys. I'm not sure that they feel comfortable around me…can't say as I blame 'em" Jim sighed as he looked off towards the horizon.

Bobby hit Jim on the shoulder. "I told you, those boys don't hold you to blame. Believe me they probably understand more than the next person what it's like to lose someone and then wanting to kill the bastard responsible."

Jim shrugged. "Thanks Bobby, but it doesn't change the fact that because of me, that boy was hurt."

"That's right, you made a mistake…you're human just like the rest of us. Now you can either learn from that mistake or you can let it bury you. The decision is up to you." Bobby said as he turned to return to the house. He entered quietly and moved to check on the boys. As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was Sam's bed was empty.

Bobby didn't panic at first, he figured the kid had woken up and maybe headed to the bathroom. Bobby quickly searched the house and finding no Sam decided it was time to wake Dean. "Dean…wake up!" Bobby said urgently as he entered the bedroom

"Wha…Bobby…what's wrong." Dean's eyes immediately traveled to Sam's empty bed, his stricken eyes met Bobby's. "Shit, he's gone isn't he…damn it…I should never have fallen asleep. I knew he was upset." Dean quickly got up and went to check his weapon bag, his worst fears confirmed as he saw the gun missing.

Bobby moved quickly to the front door and called out to Jim. Dean quickly grabbed his coat and met the two men in the living room along with Ellen and Ash who had risen at the sound of shouting.

"If I know Sam, he will try to find a quiet place…we need to fan out, each take a direction. I'll head for the woods, the rest of you spread out. We won't have much time." Dean didn't stop to see if the others were following. He had to find Sam and he had to find him fast.

It didn't take long for Dean to find Sam's trail. He pulled out his phone and alerted the others as he quickly followed. "Damn it Sammy!" Dean said as he saw his brother's steps beginning to stagger. He knew that his brother was weak, but when Sam put his mind to something, nothing would stop him.

Dean stopped as he saw his brother's figure sitting on a rock near the stream below. Taking in a calming breath, Dean began to move quietly towards his brother. He didn't want to frighten him. He could see Sam's shoulders shaking and saw the tears on his brother's face. But the thing that took his breath away was the gun that was pointed at his brother's head.

"Sammy NO!" Dean cried as he broke into a run. A moment later, a single shot echoed through the quiet woods.

TBC

Raven524: Here is the bonus chapter for this weekend...enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 15 – Forgiveness**

"_Sammy NO!" Dean cried as he broke into a run. A moment later, a single shot echoed through the quiet woods._

Dean stopped dead at the sound of the gun shot. His eyes frantically moving towards his brother's body…and then sighing with relief as he saw his brother's damp eyes staring back at him. Dean's startled cry had caused Sam to jerk the gun and fire, but the bullet had missed its target.

Dean waited a moment for his heart to slow back down before moving slowly towards Sam. "Sammy?" Dean said softly. His brother's eyes were glazed and he could see him shivering in the cold morning air.

Dean moved closer, looking at the gun that was now being held loosely in Sam's hands. Dean didn't reach for the gun, but instead tried to reach his brother. "Nice morning for a walk…I see you found a real nice spot. I wonder if there are any fish in that stream?"

Dean watched Sam blink and then a new set of tears began to fall from his brother's eyes. He could see Sam fighting for control, trying to bury the hopelessness and despair that was shining from his hazel eyes. Dean moved a little closer and sat beside Sam, not touching but waiting for his brother to make the first move.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said softly, not looking at his brother.

"For what Sam?" Dean said trying to feel his way through the mine field that Sam seemed to be trapped in.

Sam sniffed, trying to control the sobs that were threatening to break free. "What's wrong with me Dean?" Sam asked as he rubbed at his eyes. As he moved his hand, he saw the gun and glanced at Dean. Without a word, he handed the gun to Dean and turned so that Dean couldn't see his face. He was ashamed, afraid and disgusted with himself.

Dean put the gun in his coat pocket and reached over to touch Sam. He felt his brother drawing further away. "So you want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

Sam shook his head as more tears made their way down his face. His shoulders began to shake as the silent sobs wracked his body. Sam groaned as the pain from his injuries finally made it past the barrier his raging emotions had erected. "I can't….I don't….Oh God Dean…it just follows me…no matter what I do…where I go…it's always there." Sam choked out.

"What Sam…what's always there?" Dean couldn't stand to see his brother in so much pain. He reached over and began to gently rub Sam's lower back, giving comfort and waiting for Sam to tell him what was wrong.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. Dean sucked in his breath at the anguish that was showing in his brother's expressive eyes. "Death Dean…awake, asleep…it doesn't matter, I keep seeing it over and over and over again. People are dying all around me or getting hurt and I can't stop it!"

Sam finally couldn't contain the pain any longer. He buried his head in his hands and began to sob. Dean moved forward and pulled Sam's face against his chest. He hugged Sam to him and let Sam cry. His own tears falling silently as he tried to give his brother comfort. Dean slowly rocked with Sam in his arms until he felt the storm pass. He felt Sam withdraw and sit up; shame had replaced the sorrow in his eyes.

"Sam, look, I can't tell you that I know what you are feeling…all I can tell you is that I'm here. You need to talk, I'll listen. You don't have to face this alone Sammy." Dean watched as Sam took in a stuttered breath.

"Dean, I keep seeing the people that Meg made me kill or hurt…how can I face those families…yes, it was the demon, but I should have been stronger…I should have been able to stop it." Sam shook his head.

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's face. He looked into Sam's eyes and let Sam see into his own. "Sam, no one blames you for what happened…do you understand? Why can you forgive others who have been in the same situation, but you can't find it in yourself to forgive yourself. Damn it Sam…you're a human being. Not superman…although, I was beginning to wonder."

Sam looked at Dean. "Wonder what Dean?"

"Well, the cigarettes, the booze, the women…you were really a bad boy there for a short time." Dean grinned.

"And that's funny to you?" Sam asked, trying to understand where this was going.

"Dude, you were like Clark Kent on red kryptonite…you sure you aren't hiding some secret identity from me Sammy?"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. Dean stood and pulled Sam to his feet. He caught Sam around the waist as his brother started to fall. "You know, if I find out that you were able to fly…after having to carry your heavy ass around all this time…I'm going to have to kill you." Dean started them moving back towards the house.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam started.

"Dude, don't worry about it…hey…you have x-ray vision? Man, that is one thing I would love to have. I bet old Clark spent plenty of time near the girls' locker room…huh?"

Sam smiled; he knew what Dean was trying to do and decided to play along. "Dean how many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking with your downstairs brain…you keep it up and it will become damaged from overuse!"

Dean smiled as they continued towards the house. He could feel Sam getting more tired as they progressed and was glad when Bobby and Jim appeared. Between them all, they managed to get Sam back safely and into bed.

It was long after that Sam was sleeping with Dean sitting in the chair beside his bed. Ellen brought in some breakfast for Dean and then quietly left him alone. Dean had made it clear that he would not leave Sam's side until he was sure that Sam was back to normal…he blinked as he saw the image of Sam with the gun to his head. He wasn't going to go through that again any time soon.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here's the next chapter and look...no cliffie!! Only one more chapter to go in this story...hope you all are still enjoying it!


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 16 – Epilogue**

Dean was standing in the kitchen, absently pouring himself a cup of coffee. It had been almost a week since Sam and Dean had arrived at the safe house. The doctor had just left for the third time and had assured Dean that Sam's wounds were healing just fine. He had taken Sam off the IV's this morning and told Dean that Sam should be able to get by on oral antibiotics and pain medication.

The doctor had also explained to Dean that the drugs that Sam had been given by Meg may have caused Sam's perception of the events of what had happened to be skewed. He also assured Dean that the drugs, while causing Sam to have some withdrawal symptoms, would have no lasting effect on his brother.

Dean now understood that the drugs may have played a large part in Sam's depression following his possession and that his exhaustion may also have been due in part to his body's withdrawal from the drugs. Dean shook his head. The poor kid, led a clean life until he got possessed. Then he not only smoked like a chimney and drank like a fish, but also managed to get addicted to some psychotropic drug cocktail. The kicker was, Sam never got to enjoy any of it.

"How is Sam doing this morning?" Ellen asked.

"Fine, he had his first full sleep last night…no nightmares." Dean replied, remembering the number of times that he had been roused from sleep to soothe Sam's nightmares. He had refused to leave Sam alone for a moment until now. The incident in the woods had scared him more than he was willing to admit. But the doctor had assured him that Sam's body should be back to normal now that the drugs had left his system.

"Has Ash found anything on the people that Sam mentioned?" Dean had taken down the information from Sam's dreams and had fed it to Ash. He didn't want to have any more unpleasant surprises should they show up in a town where Sam may have killed someone while he was possessed.

"Actually, he sounded excited before he went to bed last night. I think he may have found something. But I thought it was better to let you and Sam sleep. How are you feeling Dean?" Ellen had been just as worried about Dean as Sam. It took Bobby threatening to shoot Dean with a tranquilizer dart to get him to finally rest and let his shoulder recover. That and a guarantee that they would never leave Sam alone while Dean slept had allowed Dean to get some of the rest his body had greatly needed.

Ellen sighed as she remembered her own battle with Sam. The boy had refused to look her in the eye the first couple of times he woke up while under her watch. It took some doing and a phone call from Jo to convince Sam that no one blamed him for what happened and that they were all just glad that he had survived the ordeal.

Jim had also taken a turn with Sam and somehow the two of them managed to heal each other. She smiled as she remembered Sam joking with Jim just before he had left. It had been a long road to recovery, but it finally looked like the Winchester boys had found their feet again. She knew it wouldn't be long now before they would be heading back out on the road.

"I'm fine Ellen, my shoulder is a little stiff…but a little PT will take care of it in no time." Dean smiled. "So Bobby finally left this morning…I was surprised he stayed around as long as he did." Bobby had insisted on staying to guard the boys' back while they recovered. Jim had left as soon as he made sure that both boys would be fine. But he told Dean that a few of the hunters would be staying close by just in case. Dean had to admit that for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

"Yes, said he had to get back to take care of his dog. But don't worry Dean, Ash and I will be sticking around until both of you boys are healed and ready to go off on your own. And don't you even think of giving me any lip about it. You need to concentrate on Sam and I need to make sure that both of you get fed properly." Ellen smiled as she saw Dean blush. "Speaking of eating, you need to get that brother of yours awake so that he can eat his breakfast and take his morning medications."

Dean smiled as he moved towards the bedroom that he and Sam were sharing. As he paused in the doorway, he stopped to look at Sam's face. His brother's face had been so full of pain and anguish recently; he had forgotten how peaceful and innocent his brother looked in sleep. He sighed as he realized that Sam had lost a great deal of his innocence over the past few months and yet, there still remained a goodness to Sam that seemed to shine from him.

"Come on sleepy head. Ellen has breakfast ready." Dean gently shook Sam's shoulder, being careful of his brother's healing wounds.

Sam's eyes opened slowly and he smiled as he saw his brother sitting next to him. Dean had never left his side since they had returned from the woods. Sam had continued to have nightmares, but each time he woke screaming, Dean was there to help him get through it. "Ok Dean, just give me a minute ok?" Sam slowly sat up on the bed and then made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, he wasn't surprised to see his clothes on the bed waiting for him and Dean no where in sight. It was his brother's way of giving him some space.

A short time later, Sam managed to join the others at the dining room table. As he carefully sat down, he noticed that Ash appeared to almost be bouncing in his seat. "What's up Ash?"

Ash looked at Ellen who laughed. "Go ahead Ash, I'll start serving the breakfast while you bring these two up to date on what you found…I wouldn't want you to explode."

Sam looked at Dean who simply shrugged. "Ok Ash spill it…what is it that you found?" Dean asked.

Ash quickly typed in an instruction in his computer and then turned the screen to Sam. "Ok Sam, can you look at these pictures and tell me if they look familiar?"

Sam looked closer, the color from his face quickly disappearing as he recognized the faces from his nightmares staring back at him. "Ash…how…where…" Sam's breath started to hitch in his throat. He heard Dean moving towards him, but he couldn't seem to draw in enough air to his lungs.

"Damn it Ash…what the hell are you trying to do!" Dean exclaimed as he started to coax Sam back from his panic attack.

"I'm sorry Dean…I didn't think…I mean, it's good news" Ash stepped back, afraid what Dean would do. He had seen how protective Dean was towards Sam.

Dean saw Ash step back and took a deep breath before continuing. "Ash, it's ok man…just sit tight for a minute. Come on Sam, that's it, just listen to me and breathe…good boy." Dean smiled as he saw the color return to Sam's face and his breathing began to even out.

"Sorry…just…Ash…what did you find out?" Sam asked quietly, taking comfort in the hand that Dean left on his shoulder as they both looked at the screen again.

"Well, from your reaction, I'm guessing that these are the people you think you killed…the ones you have been seeing in your mind, right?"

"Yeah, God, there are so many!" Sam groaned as he looked away.

"But that's just it Sam…you didn't kill these people…there is no way that you could have."

"What do you mean Ash?" Dean asked quickly.

"I mean, that all these people died over six months ago….you didn't kill them Sam." Ash said quietly waiting for it to sink in.

Sam blinked. "But then why can I see them…I see myself killing them Ash." Sam shook his head.

Dean snapped his fingers. "The drugs…Sam the drugs that Meg gave you…they played with your mind…the doctor told me that it would skew your perception of events during that time. I bet that what you experienced were Meg's memories of people that she had killed…the drugs made you think that you had done it instead."

Sam smiled, his first real smile in over a week. He looked at Dean and Ash. "Thanks…I mean it…I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Dean slapped Sam playfully in the shoulder. "So Ash any idea when Sam will stop having the girly tendencies? I mean first we had to endure PMS Sammy and now he's becoming overly emotional…really, we might have to rename you Samantha if this keeps up Sam. Next thing you know he'll be hugging us." Dean stepped back and pretended to shudder.

Sam started to laugh, but soon he was bent over grabbing his chest. His breath coming in short gasps. "Sammy!" Dean moved forward in concern as he saw the pain on his brother's face. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam took a moment to catch his breath, his ribs really did hurt. He turned sideways in the chair and waited as Dean knelt down to check his chest. As Dean moved closer, Sam reached out and grabbed his brother in a big bear hug. As he pulled Dean close, he quickly kissed him on the forehead before letting him fall back.

Ash joined in the laughter as Sam looked at Dean's face. "Well sometimes Dean, a girl just needs a little hug and a kiss…to let her know she's still loved." Sam mimicked in his best feminine impersonation.

Dean looked up at Sam and quietly said "Cristo!"

Ellen chose that moment to enter the room; she took one look at the boys and shook her head. "Ok, do I want to know what just happened?" She asked.

Ash shook his head. "Ah, probably best if you don't know Ellen."

As Sam once again began to laugh softly, Dean smiled. For the first time in a while, he felt a ray of hope. Their road may be rocky going forward, but as long as they had each other maybe he and Sam would make it.

THE END


End file.
